What we've Forgotten
by Vault166
Summary: Stories tell of how we came from dust, of how four maidens were blessed by a hermit for their help, How Aura is the reflection of our souls, Of how our semblance was manifested through that one part of our soul we just can't change, however the question remains-If Legends hold a pinch of truth, how much have we forgotten? Perhaps a simple warning that changes it all?
1. Prolouge

_Four women stood staring out into the water._

 _As they watched the hermit they had befriended so long ago, sail out with his only child "to Greener grass, and brighter skies" He would say. But even as dread filled their hearts with the old man's absence, there thoughts strayed to his son and his parting words._

 _-Minutes earlier-_

 _The young man stood in front of the four maidens, his hair blowing in the ocean winds, as the sand beneath his feet ruffled with anxious thought._

' _I must warn you' he said filled with sadness, his voice horse and unused 'Father does not wish for you to know, he does not want you to worry needlessly, but I say again, I must warn you.'_

 _Staring into the maidens with eyes of chaos, 'Do not mis-use the power you have been given, for even though they may not carry my name, nor my face, or even my blood," looking at them with tearful regret, 'they will carry my eyes, and should they see corruption in the maidens hearts'_

 _The boys eyes glazed over, as if seeing the horrible consequences, 'I hope you never see the results of such corruption' shaking the tears from his eyes, he looked into the distance 'Something Grim is coming to these lands, something that will encompass the skies and devour the seas only to feast upon the remnants. Father and I must leave before they steal the winds from this place as well, thus I beg you, Heed my warning.' He said as he bid the maiden's farewell sailing away with the old hermit._

 _Only a day would pass, before the maidens would notice the ocean wind's, refusal to blow upon these shores._

* * *

Lights flashed as fires burned with searching light, a young boy with blond hair and whiskered cheeks. His wrist held with a steel like grip, frightful tears running down the boys face with reckless abandon, his once golden hair matted with mud, and dirt as he ran along with the older boy.

The older boys brown eyes, jumped towards the slightest sounds in the night. The bags around his eyes showing just how long it had been since, the silver haired boy had entertained the idea of restful sleep. His breath choppy and short as he continued to pull the shorter boy along.

"I think I saw them over their!" Yanking on the blondes hand he set into desperate sprint. "Damn him! and his so called revolution!" the older boy muttered under a tired gasp for air, sharp claw like nails and dog like ears revealing faunus heritage as the light flash over his features. Dodging behind, a tree they watched a man and a woman both wearing clothes reminiscent of cloth dyed red.

A brown eye closed as he winced audibly, for he knew that no matter how much he wished it wasn't true, that no dye was used to gain such a rustic red color. However his carelessness cost him, as the female Faunus immediately looked his way.

Pulling the boy he attempted to run only to stop as his eyes stuck the end of a gun barrel.

"Tsk, Tsk, come now Kakashi we can't have you running off with our weapon now can we?" The female said with a sadistic glee that sent shivers down the duo's spines, as the young boys eyes teared up and he let out heart broken sob.

"I won't let yous use my brother for your hair brained schemes!" The now revealed Kakashi shouted at the women, "To bad you don't get a say Huh." She laughed "Hey we Foun!-" a sickening crack went through the area as the females companion hit her over the head with a nearby branch, before taking off his blood soaked mask "Iruka-sensei!" the young blond called out fearfully. "Go! GO!" The dolphin Faunus growled out before turning around and bashing another terrorist over the head as He/she Jumped out from one of the bushes "I'll hold them off! Just get him out of here!"

Kakashi Closed his eyes forcefully holding back tears as he pulled the blond from the area, ignoring the child's cries for his sensei all the way. They ran for what seemed to be hours, only stopping when they reached a beach, where a large ship was docked.

The blondes cries, having receded to occasional whimpers, having caught his breath The one eyed boy kneeled as he hugged the child. "It's okay, it's all gonna be just okay Ototo, we're almost there, it'll be just fine." He consoled the young boy, as he held him tightly his own tears streaming from his single eye.

Standing up he held Naruto in his arms, tight enough to make sure the boy knew he was still there, and wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

*Crack*

Falling forward the dog Faunus barely managed to stop himself from falling, on the Uzumaki, as blood fell from the bullet wound, hitting his lower back, paralyzing him from the waist down. Rolling over he stopped a wince from the pain as the sand ground into the open wound.

A battalion of people wearing the blood soaked clothing Iconic of the Terrorist Group called Root.

At the front man with a black robe draped off his shoulders, and a cane in hand, while he too was missing an eye. Some would take relief in the fact that at least one person wasn't wearing blood soaked clothing.

Kakashi knew better.

The only reason Danzo's robe was black was because there so much blood was soaked inside that it appeared as black as the man's heart.

"Nii-san, Don't die nii-san please get up don't die nee-san!" *Hulg* Kakashi spit the blood from his mouth, soaking the mask he wore, a wet crimson color cupping the younger boys cheek. "Listen, Otouto you need to run! right now, you hear me, you need to ru-*Gasp*" tears streamed down the young ,maelstroms face as the light faded from his Older brother eyes, with the crack of one of the blood soaked figures guns.

A thud followed soon after when, his hand fell from the younger boy face.

"Collect the boy, we need to begin, his conditioning right away" the old man stated gruffly, without any apparent emotion. The blonde was completely still, holding the remnants of his older brother, blood splatter across his face, as blood continued to gush from the older boys head.

Eyes shadowed by his bangs, as tears flowed freely, before he looked to sky, a tortured sound emanating from his throat.

The earth shook beneath the Battalions feet as seemingly in answer to the blondes terror, black crystals shot up from the ground, skewering the group as they pulsed with red veins. "Run!" One yelled seconds before he too was punctured by the black crystals.

The earth was ripped in two, as the black crystal scattered the earth that covered it, doing the same to the group of terrorists, The blond just stared up at the sky in a silent scream, the corpse of his elder brother still laying in his lap seemingly un-bothered by the screams of the enemy as they were shredded by crystal.

His eyes glowed with chaos, as power leaked from within, before with a flash of white light, he disappeared never to be seen by the inhabitants of this land ever again.

* * *

-A month later-

The young blond appeared in one of the many forests, of remnant unaware of the chain reaction his presence caused. Unaware of how four women with powers beyond imagination, looked up as if feeling something had changed.

Unaware of how silver eyes, couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face, even as death, bit into her limbs and she welcomed it's embrace.

Of how the faunus of Remnant ears perked up in unison.

Of how the return of the sons eyes, caused the gears of remnant to spin in reverse

He was clueless to it all as his head met the ground sight fading, alone, his seemingly dead brother sitting limp next to him as the darkness pulled him to rest.


	2. Meeting Of wolves

_In a large room two men sat, around a square mahogany table. A young and tall blond man, with slightly feminine features, wolf ears upon his head as slit cobalt eyes glared furiously at his companion. The other an older man in his, forties sighed, his long spiky hair, swaying mournfully. A headband adorned his forehead with the kanji for oil presented proudly between two horn like protrusions._

 _They're faces showed frustration as the blond tried to explain, but the white haired man refused to listen. Eyes closing in frustration, before turning to their third companion._

" _Naruto, could you make dada a shiny!" The said in false excitement, as the child with blond hair and slit blue eyes responded with an ecstatic shake of his head, a Blinding smile preset on the child's face. Putting his hands together he forced the energy to come forward._

 _He wanted to make daddy proud, so he would make a shiny!_

 _Closing his hands, only to open them minutes later, slightly tired but still happy he could help daddy! Smiling he handed his fellow blond a small crystal that glowed a brilliant green. The man patted his head, "Good work Little buddy, now why don't you go play with your brother." Hopping from the chair, missing the older man's complexion pale, before yielding to younger males argument._

* * *

A young man around Fifteen-Sixteen, stood looking around a large clearing, filled with grass and even a few trees, the way the sky was filled with small lights resembling the stars, you would never guess the entire place was underground.

Several bookshelves were pressed up against the back wall, filled with a nearly infinite amount of books that would make any bookworm drool. A small forge present to the right, powered by the finest fire dust, giving a soft orange light, while a hammock was set up between two trees with-strangely enough-Dark blue leaves, that gave off the feeling of moonlight, only furthering the belief that you were lying under the stars.

It had been so many years since he had woken up in that hospital, only to be immediately informed the brother he had watched die in front of him was in a coma.

The doctor was obviously sorry when he had to explain that no one knew when Kakashi would wake up. It had also taken years for him to adapt to the modified, version of English used in remnant, with no honorifics, and an entirely new word for brother.

After recovering from the weakness in his limbs something the doctor explained was atrophy due to months of inactivity, The half faunus dived into his physical training something he used to avoid at all cost, hollow laughter escaped his lips, 'We know where that got me' he thought cynically, before returning to his precise line of thought. The faunus took every book he could get his grubby little hands on and more.

With the variable library in his possession he studied and learned as best he could. Well with the exception of everything, related to the topic of dust. He knew everything about dust anyway, and not through some mystical information dump, the author used because he was to lazy to explain it either. No he learned from hands on experience that if the material existed so did a corresponding form of dust.

Even some forces of nature like Lighting or fire, heck even some concepts, had their own type of dust.

Though the people of this continent didn't really know that-for god's sake they still held on to the "All dust comes from these four Types" speal. Seriously any dust given enough time and the proper materials could be made, into almost every other dust! Although they also seemed to be under the impression that steel dust was a myth Along with Titanium, Platinum, Iron, Bronze…etc

Sure they may be rare but they were most definitely not rare enough to be mythical. But then again most metal Dusts tend to change into the metal they represent if they come into contact with any aura period, might have something to do with it.

Shaking his head the Half faunus made his way out of the cave, playing with the sword that rested sideways on his lower back the handle sticking out the side along the way, he could only giggle at how much work went into making the damn thing.

Seriously playing with metal dust was hard enough, trying to make an alloy out of it was a new level of frustration. Although the mastery over his semblance was most definitely an up side. Not that he could really tell anyone about that-Having an entire country turning against him just so they could make him their weapon was once was enough thank you very much.

But it most definitely had its upsides. The amount of dust in the teens clothes would make even the Schnee family wince… if they were alone that is, proud bastards and that wasn't even considering the fact the specific dust used in his clothes was considered a theoretical existence at best.

The amount of work he had to go through just to get enough for a sleeve, multiplied his aura levels three fold. Still no where near the amount to actually mine the stuff but, then again not everyone had his semblance… or his creepy aura either.

You didn't meet that many people out there with, a black aura not even mentioning how it seemed to whisper in the ears of those nearby, didn't help much all that much. Even had one guy accuse him of being a grim in human form.

The face-palm was implied.

Naruto Shook his head, bad thoughts wouldn't help anything. Now the sun was high, a cool breeze blowing through the trees, and it was shaping up to be a good day. Looking down at the scroll he'd modified into a watch with a holographic display. It was currently displaying a battery symbol a little bit more than half charged, along with the time being five minutes till seven, along with the bar representing his aura to be Completely full. Running a hand through his hair he sighed, it was an hour run to the walls of vale, and his shift started in thirty minutes.

Challenge accepted

* * *

Blake was a simple fifteen-almost sixteen-year old girl with black hair and slit amber eyes, and olive skin. A black bow on her head, along with a black buttoned vest with coat tails, that covered a white sleeveless shirt that exposes her stomach, leading to a pair of white shorts with a set of decorative zippers on each leg. A set of black stocking that turn purple as you get closer to the ankles, along with a white belladonna flower on each leg, low heeled boots,detached black sleeves, with silver bracelets on top.

A black scarf like collar around her neck, and a single magnetic plate holding her dearest, gambol shroud to her back. Or it would be if she wasn't trying to mutilate a pack of poor innocent Beowolves…

No you may ask what brilliant idea brought the ex-white fang member, to the wilds around the fair city of vale. The simple answer? She was lost… really really lost. It had barely been a week since she had, left Adam on that train, and it only took around an hour for her to realize, she hadn't made any further plans.

Well other than somehow end up at beacon hunter academy, and fight the white fang, only to Retire peacefully after she had finally defeated the last of the crime organization, riding of into the sunset with her very own knight in shining armor.

Only then did she realize that she might have been a bit too optimistic. The first order of business? Actually getting to the city of vale. Now if only Blake paid enough attention in geography to know that the forests surrounding vale tend to hold some of the most viscous grim in all of remnant…

So here she was surrounded by five ancient beowolves.

Their lava red eyes, speaking of malice and hatred so strong she almost felt like she was going to cry. While the bony plates covering it's fury back while unnaturally sharp, spikes jutted out from it's spine as they stood on it haunches in a mockery of the human form. Law arms covered in coarse black fur, leading to wicked claws, died a rustic red from a recent hunt.

The alpha standing in front, was even worse, with claws that clacked together as it walked forward, plates clicking with an unnatural glee, as it gave a wolfish smile that revealed blood ridden teeth.

All at once as if by some sort of unseen signal, they all charged.

The faunus jumped over the alpha as it rushed under her with speed unmatched, by any grim she had seen so far. Spinning she through gambol shroud, hooking it on the fifths neck before pulling, and sling shotting forward. Blood filled the air as she used the sheath to behead the beast.

Throwing her weight to the side she rolled under the fourths legs cutting them off with a swift movement, eyeing the third as it swiped at her she ducked, only to be caught off guard as the alpha slapped her across the clearing into a nearby tree.

A crash was followed by the cry of several birds outrage at being disturbed.

She looked around her vision slightly blurry, probably a small concussion she realized. Trying to regain her footing before a sharp pain told the faunus her ankle had at best only been sprang. But even as her newly formed cynical outlook, whispered in her head about how her ankle was more than likely broken she new even if it was only a sprain she still wouldn't be able to survive this encounter.

Leaning against the tree, tears ran down her face as the Alpha approached the cat faunus, in an almost deliberately slow manner. It probably was, the Grimm was more than likely taking immense pleasure in how easily it broke her will. Raising a wicked claw the grim growled in anticipation of the blood that was about to cover it's claws once more.

Blake closed her eyes, as her life flashed through her head, it wasn't the best, but it seemed he wouldn't get a say in the matter as she felt the Grimm's skeletal weapon press against her neck. She waited for the tool to tear her skin off with a simple swish. a small flick, or even the Grimm losing it's balance. How it happened she did not care but one thing was clear-she was waiting for death, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Only to open her eyes in wonder as the impossibly strong Beowulf let out a pained whimper as it did an impressive representation of a rag doll thrown across the room by a temperamental toddler. Only for the proud creature to slam through a tree… and then another...etc

Until it finally stopped, its "pack" members watching in astonishment or at least as close as grim could ever get to such an emotion.

Turning her head to see the source of the Grimm's, emotion she found herself looking at a boy her age with golden blond hair, Cerulean eyes that shined with life, his cheeks covered in marks that almost look like whiskers.

Her "hero" was wearing a dark orange hoodie, over a maroon T-shirt, an orange backpack, with black and white accents held to his body by a single strap, crossing over his chest. On his left arm was a metal oval, a little bit larger that his forearm before it hissed slightly before sliding into the center turning it into a gauntlet with a black under sleeve that covered the wrist along with a few metal, plates just far enough apart to promote ease of movement, while the right arm had some sort of watch that She didn't recognize, along with a simple pair of blue jeans, and black, and white tennis shoes.

Around his neck was a greenish-blue crystal that almost seemed to glow,along with a large pouch hanging from his hip, and a sword hanging sideways on his lower back just clear of his backpack. On the right shoulder was some sort symbol, depicting eight arrows pointing outwards and away from a single circle in the middle, while several lines appearing Geometric in nature in between.

A loud growl broke through the clearing, as the beowolves, recovered their footing, the alpha now sporting, a bloody eye, as it limped towards them, the remaining Beowolves falling into place behind the alpha.

Sparkling blues met vicious red eyes-excuse me eye- and sparks flew between them before without warning the blond grabbed the hilt of his sword pulling it in a smooth practiced motion out from the excavated that contained the weapon. It was a one sided, mid length, with a slight curve to it, along the blade were several places, that had a seamed look to it, along with a single greenish-blue dust gauge extending about a foot from the hilt.

The hilt was a bit longer than a sword of that size normally would, and a small switch just after the cross-guard. The blade was a standard steel gray were the handle was orange, and wrapped in a sort of athletic tape, along with the word _Flux_ written in Italic.

Putting his left foot forward he naturally moved into a defensive stance, that just dared the Grimm to Make it's next move.

And they did.

The alpha rushed forward roaring like a lion as it crossed the clearing in mere seconds, the other Beowolves following soon after. In no time it was standing right in front of him, clawed hand raised in a deadly swipe. Time slowed to a crawl as the boy hit the switch near the hilt.

The seems of the blade, slid apart only for another piece of metal to appear in between the gap, turning the mid sized sword into a great sword, as he swung the blade with what must have been inhuman strength, as the green dust glowed slightly, the blade hit the ground right in front of the Beowulf's foot. With a mighty crash a large spider webbed crater announced it's new found existence by causing the mighty grim to lose it's balance.

With the loss of said balance the beast fell forward, as the blond sprinted between its feet with an upwards slash, as he rent the, beast in two. Only to continue onto the next, the sword having reverted to its smaller form, as he slashed at the second beast only to roll under the wolves furred arm as it tried to bat him away like some sort of insect.

Spinning, he slashed cutting the beast ankles, as it fell to the ground with a bone breaking crack. The last grim was more hesitant than the rest, and stared at the boy as his gauntlet slid apart, into the oval shape previously seen.

The creature of Grimm, shot forward far faster than the others Probably do to having less plates than the bigger older Grimm. The boy responds was to hold up the oval on his arm like he was blocking something despite the fact, the grim was still a ways away.

Before with a burst of yellow energy not unlike aura, he flew forward like a bullet fresh from the chamber, and straight through the Ancient Beowulf. The hiss of his gauntlet was ignored as the boy looked her way his enemies vanishing, slowly like they were just some ghost from the past.

His eyes found her, before a glint of something she didn't recognize entered his eyes. Maybe this was like one of those romance novels she read in her spare time where he would confess his undying love for her, before they rode into the sunset happy as could be, so lost in her delusions of grandeur it was only thank to her faunus heritage that she heard him speak.

"I guess I saved you from quite the _Grim_ situation here princess." And thus the blackette finally succumbed to her body's cries for unconsciousness with a single thought on her mind.

'Why'd I have to get the knight that likes bad puns?'


	3. Old friends And Healing Scars

" _Oh great you're finally awake."_

 _Blue eyes stared on incredulously, "Where are we?" Sigh "Somewhere we don't belong. The remnants of the old countries." Naruto stared wide eyed "How the hell did we get here?" "Troublesome, we were hoping you could tell us that. We arrived on remnant about a week ago, you were already here. In a coma but still you got here first."_

 _He ran a hand through his messy black hair._

" _They said you appeared in a bright flash, just like we did, except you ended up here much earlier, in an extremely different place. Along with your brother, of course. Most of us though you were dead, after that explosion in White harbor… well what happened? Both you and Kakashi, showed up in the middle of a forest, you already in a coma from exhaustion alone while your brother was bleeding out right next to you?"_

" _Wait you said bleeding out-You mean Nii-san alive?!" Desperation was clear in the blondes voice. "Yes Naruto, he's alive… However no one knows when he's going to wake up…"_

 _The blond's previous hope diminished with that one sentence. "Nii-san…" He shook his head, "I take it that no one believed father after, we disappeared as well?" A nod was his answer "Wish we did… I really do. After you disappeared the dust quarries started to grow unstable, some people tried to sail away within the first week, we were going to do the same… but you know my mother wouldn't budge, so we stayed and tried to get her to leave…"_

 _He closed his eyes as if strained, "We didn't leave fast enough, it started about a week before we ended up here… Nature started to get all wacky it would hail in the mornings and be scorching hot that night, then tornado's started popping up all willy nilly, a few earthquakes hear and their… then… then the floods started… hundreds of people died within the first day to to hypothermia and heat stroke, some many people died… while Sakura and I were holding out in an old house trying to get away from the flooding. Everything was going fine despite all the weather problems… when a goddamned tsunami appeared outta nowhere!" He said holding his head tears falling from his face._

" _No warning not even a small sign to show, that fucking! monster was coming… the entire house was swept away, I held onto her hand as best I could, I tried, I really did… but she was pulled away by a current… A gigantic black… thing it was huge… could have eaten the continent without even taking a second bite... it was riding in the goddamn tsunami Naruto, it was inside of it! Sakura, Sakura was about to sucked into it's mouth when the flash occurred and I appeared on the beach like a drowned fish… Sakura nowhere to be seen…" he wiped away tears "Troublesome women… making me care."_

 _The blond did the only thing he could, he pulled the mourning boy into a hug._

" _We should have listened! We should have Believed your father, Naruto the dust instability was a sign, a warning, Just like the legends said it was coming and we didn't listen!" The boy shouted a river tears falling from his eyes, holding Naruto all the tighter._

* * *

He took a deep breath, 'you can do this Naruto, you can do this!' He thought walking in the front door, the rhythmic beat of "Club" music blasting through the room, as he dodged several people grinding.

It took almost a minute just to get to the bar, as he sighed in relief, sitting down in one of the many, bar stools around the counter.

"1 Bourbon on the rocks" he sighed as the glass slid in front of him "Thanks Junior" He said nodding to the man, as he took a sip. "Troublesome...What are doing here Naruto?" Tuning he found himself, staring into a teenager his age with sharp brown eyes and shoulder length black hair tied into a ponytail, along with a set of studded earrings. A necklace with the Nara symbol, made of black crystal dangling around his neck.

A ruffled jacket with a silver doe on the back covering a white shirt, the handles of several batons visible inside the coat pockets, along with a pair of simple blue jeans and a set of blue converse.

A smile appeared on the blondes face.

"You wound me Shika, here I'am just looking for a good drink, maybe do a bit of dancing and maybe just maybe take some girl whose name I won't remember in the morning home tonight." Shikamaru gave blank stare before, stating blandly "For one, you hate dancing, two your house is six miles outside the wall and when you actually manage to get drunk, rag-doll physics come into effect. You wouldn't make outside the door let alone outside the wall. Three you only drink bourbon when you want something, what is it?" The blond sighed "Never could lie to you could I Shika. What's going on you're more annoyed than usual."

The pineapple haired youth sighed, "Tortchwick's, been Robbing dust left and right even got the white fang following him around." The blond blinked at his friend. "The white fang are following that man? What's next, you gonna tell me Neo decided to follow him like some sort of lost puppy?" The black haired youth looked anywhere but the but the half faunus "Well…" Blue eyes stared wide eyes at the lazy Nara. "She did didn't she…" Giving a nod he took a long sip of his drink… "How much Ice cream did he bribe her with?" The deer loving young man pointed to the most expensive, bottle of alcohol you could buy at the club. "Damn… that would make a Schnee cry…" The Nara gave him a look "If they were alone, And the room had been checked for bugs, while the windows were tinted right before having the room soundproofed." The Nara looked away satisfied.

"You really don't like the Schnee company do you?"

"Nope I love them, like you and getting beat up."

"I hate you"

"You're Not worth the effort it would take to hold any animosity."

"..."

"..."

Turning away They both took a sip of their drinks, before the blond sighed "It's good to see you again Shika." Before the black haired teenager set his drink back on the table, "You too ya troublesome bastard."

"How's Ino doing? Still Aspiring to be a field medic?" The Nara nodded "Yeah, you know how she feels... Sometimes I still hear her crying about Choji, Screaming of about how if she took her training more seriously she would have been able to save him. It's kinda cruel how they were flashed away from the fallout, only for the big lug to die of blood loss… what a drag."

"You could say that again."

"What a drag."

He could only shake his head at the Nara's bad joke. Now that he thought of it, that time of year was getting close. The reunion as they called, all the survivors gathered together, to mourn what had been lost. After the event most of them moved into the wilds, far off from any other sentient occupations. It was, a big blow when he first woke up, after all only about 100-200 people survived the fallout, and everyone who sailed away before the "flash" hadn't been seen since, they left the shores of Pillar.

Most of them were older people as well so not many, people he knew had even made it to remnant.

"That reminds me, any word on the _leviathan_?" The lazy teenager stiffened slightly before gradually relaxing, although he continued to look around as if something was going to pop out of nowhere and attack him.

"No, its still asleep, resting on our old home as it sinks further into the ocean" His grip tightened on his glass, as he took a shaky breath. "Like it lording it's achievement above our heads. Like-" The blond put his hand on the other boys, shoulder in a comforting manner, "Shikamaru!, calm down, we're here, we're both alive and it's not coming back." The Black haired teen, took a long breath, and a long drink "Some guy in Atlas suggested we bomb the thing with one of those shiny new 100-Megaton bombs they've built over there. Tch, probably wouldn't even wake the fucker up." He said with a large gulp of alcohol.

Both boys continued to sit their for a while, just contemplating and wallowing in their own turmoil. When the club doors opened once more. The noise seemed to knock them from their combined misery.

Walking towards the bar was a girl their age with blond hair, wearing A tan vest over what they assumed was a yellow crop top with a black emblem over her heart, black short short with a brown skirt around the back, with a white skirty thing… sticking out from under it, all tucked under a brown belt.

"She's a bit young to be coming here…" The Nara scoffed "Hypocrite." The blonde returned said scoff, "Yeah but at least we, aren't stupid enough to announce our presence with bright yellow clothes!" The Nara looked at the Blonde incredulously only to realize the blond was right. His once orange, hoody had turned black with green accents, the same with the rest of his clothes as even his jeans had been replaced by black sweat pants, with a single green line going down the side…

"You added mirage dust to your outfit didn't you?" Said the Nara with a blank face. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, sighing the deer lover mumbled a "Whatever" before taking a sip of his drink, while his companion looked at the Violet eyed girl "We should go…" Momentarily stunning his companion. "Why you just got here?" He asked as the blond hastily slapped down some lien to pay for his drink, along with a generous tip. "Cause she has the same look Raven had, before the mega-mart incident..." Shikamaru almost fell off the bar stool, out of fear, as he paid for his drink, and hurried after his friend, as they came as close to running as possible without actually running.

Unknown to them both a certain red eyed woman suppressed the urge to laugh manically.

When they finally stopped they were several blocks away, slightly out of breath. "You think we're far enough away?" Naruto said finally managing to catch his breath. "We should probably head home just to be safe… Troublesome woman… making me run for my life." The blond straightened his back, looking towards his friend, "I almost forgot, you think you could visit my place, tomorrow _With_ Ino… I might have need of her more than exceptional medical knowledge."

The Nara sighed "Depends… how many eucalyptus leaves can I bribe her with?" The blonde shrugged, "However much is needed to get her over to my house." Before walking away. Leaving the Nara to lean up against a wall "Troublesome blondes" before he too set off, heading in the direction of his apartment contemplating all the way on how to bribe his roommate without pissing her off.

* * *

The next morning our blond hero stumbled out of bed, in his cave, house as he navigated one of the many hallways, that had been changed into a semi normal hallway with no sign of the stalactites that had been their upon the caves discovery.

Barring a few specific places like the large clearing, the entire cave system had been modified to his standard including, electricity, a modern bathroom, and standard living space that all started with the front door.

The entrance was a mechanical sliding door, with a magnetic seal to keep grim out, which eventually lead into a complete remodel funded by the blondes semblance. The hallway was a simple whitish gray corridor with fluffy gray carpet, that felt like you were walking on clouds. On the far end you could see the living room along with the entry way, the hallway had five doors.

The farthest right door lead into his room, while the opposite lead into a small cave with a small decline that would open into the clearing. The room right next to his was the guest room, the room opposite was his office where he would predominately design new weapon that he would typically never have the time to actually make. Along with various theories on new types of dust that he had yet to make, or even figure out how to make.

Not that he cared, he usually just sold the schematics of weapons that would work, and filed the dust theory for later debate.

And the last room was the bathroom complete with Jacuzzi, shower and a heated pool… What? He had the money so why not splurge a little? He came free of his train of thought when he ran into the door that lead into the clearing.

"Fuck!" He announced falling on his ass, "That hurt!" He said Shaking his fist at the door like it would respond, before sighing to himself as the the doorbell rang repeatedly.

"I'm coming! Just stop!" He said walking toward the front door, his previous sleep drunken actions forgotten. Opening the entryway door he swiped his watch in front the scanner, resulting in a his as the magnetic seal, deactivated, allowing the door to split in half as each side disappeared into the wall.

Revealing one slightly annoyed Nara, and one platinum blonde with teal green eyes, with a single bang over the right side of her face. A single short sleeved black top covering her upper body with a sleeveless purple vest over, that didn't cover her entire torso along with a pair close fitting pants that were made of an elastic material. A black belt held a pouch to her waist, along with a small dagger, with a revolving cylinder.

Naruto however was staring at the Koala ears adorning her head.

"No matter how many times I see your ears, I still want to touch them…" he announced reaching out before she could react, petting her ears, causing her to lean in towards his touch as he gently ran his fingers over her ears.

"Ahem" the nara grunted gaining their attention as the platinum blond blushed pushing Naruto away. "As entertaining as this is, we came here for a reason right?" Nodding to the Deer lover he made his way back into the hallway, his childhood friends following closely behind.

"Yeah, I need Ino's help. You see I kinda saved this girl from a pack of beowolves, and well for some reason she kept refusing to go to a hospital, even after I said she could trust um. I mean the one here's been looking after Kakashi for a while now. Anyways that would be why I require your oh so mighty expertise Ino-sama!" The happy blond announced sarcastically.

She smiled slightly slapping him lightly over the head, before Naruto knocked on the door.

Somehow when Ino walked into the room she felt this day was just going to get longer.


	4. Colossal Cow Tipping

_All was silent while he stared down from his perch high in the trees. His messy black hair waved erratically as he took a swig from the flask in his hand. Blood red eyes, searched silently through each individual leaf._

 _He was after all going in blind with no information other than a bright flash originating from this area. Thus it was his job to make sure, nothing… disruptive to the kingdoms was occurring. Otherwise said he was the cannon fodder sent to investigate the scary forest invested with some of the strongest grim in the continent._

 _And no he was not talking about the significantly tamer, forests outside vale._

 _No he was talking about the forest/desert border that separated the lands of Vacuo and vale. A Terror filled land in which grim flourished do to the many conflict that had taken place there during the kingdoms squabbles over land._

 _Given the size he wouldn't have been surprised if an entire colony of four hundred year old grim were just hiding around the next corner… To reiterate that line of thought._

" _Fuck you too Ozpin!"_

 _Shaking his head, Qrow jumped off the tree he was currently, sitting on, into the depths of the forest. Sprinting forward, only to stop when a blinding light, filled his vision. Causing him to stumble and fall backwards._

 _Following the flashes he was eventually lead into a sizeable clearing… filled to the brim with grim… -Heh that rhymed- Staring down at the clearing he was once more almost blinded by the flash, as it's intervals between each flash decreased._

 _Even the grimm started to move with excitement, albeit just enough for him to see a strange silvery outline. Like it was preparing.. for Two pieces of a puzzle to Fade into place._

 _He was only there for maybe a minute but the flashing, took no note just increasing in pace._

 _*Flash*...*Flash*...*Flash*...*Flash*...*Flash*..*Flash-FlashFlashFlashFlash*_

 _The light so intense even the grimm were forced to close their eyes, however in doing so they didn't register something Qrow only caught thanks to his years of being a huntsman._

 _A power build up, of immense size._

 _Like a nuclear bomb…_

 _A thought flashed through the drunkards mind 'What do bombs do?'... Eyes widening he came up with his answer just in time to jump behind a nearby boulder._

' _They explode'_

 _Intense white light seared the clearing, annihilating everything in it's path trees uprooted with ferocity, before being ground to dust, granite melted into lava as heat powered from the clearing._

 _The only thing that save Qrows life was the small amount of dust residing in the boulder he was Currently cowering behind. When suddenly the light just… stopped? Leaving the safety of his trusty boulder the now dusty Qrow walked out slowly, weapon drawn and ready to eviscerate anything that approached the jumpy hunter._

 _Looking at what, was in front of him, He briefly wondered if someone had spiked his drink. In front of the lone hunter were two boys. One with matted spiky blond hair, and whisker marks proudly displayed on the child's face, beside him was a silver haired faunus boy covered in blood, both his own and someone else's._

 _Only one eye, as the other was either missing gor covered by the white-now slightly pinkish-bandages covering most of his face._

 _But that wasn't what caught his attention._

 _No that privilege belonged to the blond, as his face turned toward Qrow. He saw Pure Chaos with in those eyes, as Black Aura clunge to the boy's body, he felt whispers in the back of his head slowly driving him to insanity, when…_

 _It stopped, as the child fell to the ground, right next to the silver haired faunus, Almost like he had just fallen asleep. The hunter could only say one thing._

" _What kinda drugs did they slip me?"_

* * *

When Blake woke up for the second time, she was in the same white room with no decorations beside an empty book shelf, and a table right next to the bed she was laying in. No the only real differences were the bandages wrapped around her head, and ankle while a blond girl sat asleep in a chair that had been moved next to the bed.

Oh and she had Koala ears on her head… That was something new.

"Um…" she said disturbing the sleeping faunus, as the blond yawned cutely, stretching a bit as she woke up… until she stopped, and stared at Blake. "Uh..." The blonde said nervously, probably a bit intimidated, As the glowing amber eyes studied her closely.

"Hi…"

* * *

The sound of pencil, whispered throughout the clearing.

Naruto was sprawled out on a hammock, his hand busy sketching, away over a design for a small pistol/knife made entirely out of various dust types.

The Nara was Leaning against the wooden fence. As he stared out at the one wall in front of him that had yet to be described, opposite the forge and the book shelves while to the left of the entrance.

You may wonder what made that specific wall so interesting to the deer lover. While the answer in itself was quite simple.

There was no wall.

Well there was, as they were currently inside a cave it was just so far off that you couldn't see it. As at the edge of the Clearing was a sudden drop. If one looked down the edge of said drop you would find a beautiful forest of blue tree's and flowers of genuine beauty, including the ever so rare blue stained white rose… At least he thought it was rare considering every other rose with blue splatter had been dyed but then again, it wasn't like he'd looked into it very much.

If he had he would've realized he had access to the only naturally blue roses in all of remnant even if it looked like someone had just been dripping blue dye over white roses.

As several white deer ran, around the blue forest with no worry of any wolves or humans alike that would attack them, and flourished in response. Stark white coats doing nothing to hide them in the dark blue forests, their blue eyes gleaming as they pranced about.

"Hey Naruto, Shikamaru!" Both boys looked up towards the cave entrance only to see Ino standing there looking at them, slightly annoyed.

"She woke up and she want's to talk to you Naruto." The Platinum blond, announced, in annoyance. Her fellow blond shrugged to his fellow man, before climbing out of the hammock, leaving his sketchbook behind. Passing Ino he gave her a quick thanks before going inside… the actual house. Before going into the guest room which was currently hosting an injured Blake belladonna.

The door was open, so he knocked on the door frame to get the girls attention. Blake looked up from her book. It was rather interesting, detailing the adventures of a bat faunus that ended up wandering all of remnant.

Her interest had nothing to do with the fact it also explored another seemingly fictional land called Pillar. None the less she was quite intrigued as the story progressed.

Looking up she found, the blond boy that had saved her life standing at the doorway. Now that he was closer and actually looking her direction, she could see the gauntlet on his hand extended up to his wrist, while from then on it was made up of black fabric that resembled a finger-less glove with metal plating. The plate covering the back of his hand had the same symbol from before with eight arrows pointing away from a single black circle while the Geometric lines remained the same as well.

No what really caught her attention was the cylinder surrounding his arm, with eight different colors of unrefined dust, that you would typically find in a dust shop for around three times as much lien as the powdered form and hiding under the reinforced glass typically used in dust display cases.

Along with the hole in the top of the gauntlet that looked like it was put there for the specific reason of shoving dust into the cylinder.

Strangely the gauntlet was still quite sleek and small, thus causing you to think it was just a gauntlet, nothing more nothing less. Even though no matter what type of weapon it turned out to be, she new with the heavy metals used in it's making, that it packed a punch.

"Hi…" The boy said warily. After all she had actively denied medical attention, when she obviously needed it, their was no telling what she would do next. "Hello Naruto, if you wouldn't mind, could I ask a few questions?" The blond blinked, "Uh… Sure" he said although it sounded more like a question even to him.

"How did you throw that Beowulf across the clearing?" Surprised at the question he still answered honestly. "Aura pinching" As her inquisitive look he elaborated.

"You know how your aura, stays in a ball, right above your navel?" Nod "Well aura pinching was, thought up, when a man figured out that since it wasn't physical he could pull it around. One day he pulled it a full four feet away, backwards, and something distracted him. When he lost control it shot forwards, like it was trying to get back into place as fast as possible. It would have been fine had the inertia of his aura not transferred to his body throwing him into a wall."

Wetting his mouth he continued "While it's a relatively safe skill, using it without proper education and training can lead to your aura killing you with the energy that's suppose to push you forward. So I wouldn't recommend learning, since most people learn the moment they start to walk. So I wouldn't even know how to teach it to you." Blake nodded satisfied, asking another question.

Before it died on her lips.

For the first time since her arrival, she looked directly into the blondes eyes. Crystal blue… with a slit pupil… but that shouldn't have been possible-He was human after all. But no he had slit pupils, not many people had slit pupils, and all of them were faunus, it was a rare trait after all. But no he had slit pupils. He couldn't be a faunus he only had three traits.

Longer claw like nails, Whisker marks, And slit pupils.

All faunus had at least five traits. Take herself for example, she had cat ears, Claws, unnatural grace, Unreal flexibility, eye shine, and glowing amber eyes that could only be seen in the eyes of a cat.

While his somewhat doglike personality could be counted it still wasn't enough to be a faunus. Unless of course…

He was a half faunus…

Holy shit he was a half faunus-Something That aura, the very souls found in everything fight against. You see Faunus and humans, both have auras that are just similar enough that they can make another smaller version of both previous auras that in most cases mix resulting in pregnancy.

while Faunus human relationships end up in either a miscarriage or a child who is only Human or only faunus as Human and Faunus share very few diffrences barring animal traits while human and faunus auras are almost completely different and aren't very compatible, thus both auras can't mix, and the stronger aura takes dominance. Only taking just enough from the mother or father to register as related in a DNA test while taking the race of the stronger Aura.

Otherwise said it was a dick move by nature.

The only way for a half faunus to be born would be finding someone with an aura, a soul that matches your own on such a deep level that you were literally soulmates. If you didn't you would have either a human or faunus child, nothing in between had ever been recorded. It was guessed that the in between child would take the good traits, with none of the bad a being genetically stronger than both and as such many had attempted such relationships.

She would have continued her train of thought had it not been for Naruto shaking her, like some sort of hims she pushed him off of her. Landing in the chair Ino was sleeping in earlier, he gave her a look "You okay?" Rolling her eyes "Yes Naruto I'm perfectly fine, although I do have one more question." Shrugging Naruto leaned back into the chair.

"Could I rent this room?" She inquired, from her fellow faunus, as he almost fell off the chair he was sitting in. He had half a thought to go and grab a drink just to do a spit take.

"Uh… Sure?"

* * *

-1 year later-

A cold wind blew through the dark forest as they stalked their prey, a Goliath separated from the pack, walked forward, its footsteps shaking the ground as it walked. The Nara's eye twitched. "Why are we doing this again?" He asked turning towards his blond companion. "Cause we bet Ino and Blake we could get an intact Goliath mask, by the end of the week and we didn't want to run around with pink hair and tutu's for the next three weeks as penalty."

With sigh and a mutter of "Troublesome male pride." Under his breath, before pulling out two metal rods which he flicked his wrist out revealing them to be metal spikes with intricate, inlay as they snapped into place. "You sure these will work?" The blond shrugged "Fifty, fifty-why do you think I made so many of them?"

"Remind again why I'm the one using the experimental weapons." The blond gave him a look, "Cause you're the only one with actual experience using them." The Nara face palmed-Accidentally setting one off didn't count as experience. "And your semblance is perfect for this." The Nara conceded his semblance was more attuned to capture than Naruto's.

"Let's get this over with so I can get to sleep."

Naruto didn't answer, he just moved into place on the branches of a large tree on the other side of the goliath they were currently "Hunting" pulling out Flux as his gauntlet, extended into it's oval like shape waiting for Shikamaru's signal.

The deer lover readied to more spikes, before allowing his aura to cover his body in a purple miasma, strong enough that the Goliath actually turned it's head to look at him. Naruto, shot forward at least six times faster than before, as the yellow aura like force encompassed his body.

Slamming into the side of the Goliath, he offset the being balance, before the yellow aura intensified, around him, pushing him forward with even more force. The massive grim fell to the ground, with a roar and a crash that caused the very air to shake.

The deer lover threw one spike toward, the grim while a second was thrown into the air. The first punctured the tough skin, staying there before pulsing with a small white light. The second spike turned mid air, directing itself to the first, like a sort of homing missile.

Falling fast it glowed with the same purple aura Shikamaru had displayed, before breaking apart as it turned into a net made from shadow. Covering the Goliath in it's unseen hold the goliath struggled slightly before Naruto threw a single dream blue crystal into the Goliath's mouth as the massive being began to snore.

The Nara repeated his previous action, of throwing to more spike's for caution's sake.

They both stood their, as if waiting for the goliath to wake up. They waited there with baited breath, when after what seamed like hours they sighed in relief.

The blonde gave a slight chuckle, "Well that was anti-climatic." the Nara grumbled to himself as they both pulled out two rather large wicked looking blades, made specifically for taking the Goliath mask from it's face.

"Troublesome blond." Unknown to them both a pair of late night hikers, hurried away from the scene with a single video of low quality showing two figures, dominating a Goliath-a Grimm typically seen as a godlike and extremely dangerous being-with what seemed like ease.

The video of the so called "Grimm Hunters" would most definitely cause quite a few people to ask some questions… the chief amongst them?

Who were they?


	5. Tunnel to hell

_It was quiet as the stars shined across the room, that was made of the very universe he lived. A tunnel appeared in front of the child, as his curiosity peaked. With a soft trot the young boy walked forward._

 _Unhesitant, while he admired the, stars and galaxies around him, his footsteps echoing as he walked._

 _Only to stop in front, of a large cage._

 _It was… Ancient, made with archaic ebony, laced with silver stories that rang old and true, with a soft silvery glow as burning gold stories, that sung delicious truths and horrifying lies. As the bars vibrated with power, Manic purple eyes glowed with chaos in the darkness of the chamber._

" _ **Hello child, that seeks"**_ _a voice called with a melodious voice that almost seemed parental and loving._ " _ **You have awakened the eyes, of the son and I applaud such an accomplishment."**_ _The eyes continued as the child looked on with curiosity, staring into the being enormous eyes with a childish fascination._ " _ **You wonder what I'am with question unmatched, even going as far to look me in the eyes… a dangerous thing to do for one such as I."**_ _Yet still the child still looked into the lavender filled eyes._ " _ **Haha"**_ _The creature chuckled, with a growling glee._ " _ **I have been many things throughout my life a fox, a woman, a wolf, a man, perhaps even you at one point in time, I was terror, I was grace, a demon, a god, and once a partner."**_

 _It seemed quite happy with the last title, as it's satisfaction filled the room._ " _ **But alas, as I promised to one much like you I must end my amusement"**_ _The boy saddened as a small frown was etched upon his face, as his despair was felt by even the being resting inside the cage._ " _ **By opening your eyes, you have opened the gate to my power."**_ _It said slowly as if to distract the boy._ " _ **A power you aren't ready to handle, and power that brings chaos, in it's path."**_ _The boy stared as a wicked claw, reached out from within the ebony cage, through the open gate._ " _ **As to follow my promise it must be removed from, unready hands."**_ _As the claw gripped the cage door, with a single razor sharp claw._ " _ **But for the amusement, you have given me, I shall warn you Child that seeks."**_ _It seemed sad as it pulled upon the gate._ " _ **With my power comes a price. You shall be an oddity, as my power comes with the stigma, just as your Semblance Is the strangest in the sea of humanity. With those who remain normal you will feel a sense of hostility. But those who swim in your current, those who embrace difference will welcome you as they do your heritage, those who are just as strange, will be unable to stop smiling as you do."**_ _The being said with great haste as the gate finally closed with a metallic clang as the lock slammed shut._

" _ **You will be many things, a revolutionary, a hero, a villain, a horror, a dream... but perhaps you will be something so great the world will recognize you as worthy, maybe you will be something I haven't seen in many years."**_ _The boy's body slowly faded as he was entranced by it's words of the future._

" _ **Perhaps you will be a partner, as the last greater than any before."**_ _As his body was blown to dust, the beings eyes closed once more into long slumber._

* * *

The Cave house was quiet when the two aspiring hunters finally made it home, and with a great heave, they dropped a large bundle, of rather long white spines. Only to slide a package of huge white armor like plates, off the blondes back.

The top of said stack was an intact Goliath mask.

"Now… are you going to tell me why we went through so much trouble for a few, goliath spines, and armor plates?" Shikamaru said, as he leaned up against the clearings blue trees, trying to regain his breath. Said blond flexed his shoulders, as he sighed in relief when a loud popping noise echoed through the cave.

Walking over to a desk that was by the forge, lighting it up with a soft orange glow. "Do you know what makes Grimm such fearsome opponents compared to, so humans?" The teenage maelstrom asked the young deer. "The claws, and teeth of a Grimm absorb the aura of anything they touch, including humans. The aura is then made into the plates and spines that can be seen appearing on a Grimm that has just eaten a human. It will also cause the growth of their claws and mask, while sharpening the claws in the process, why do you ask?"

The Half faunus grinned manically as a half crazed smirk made it's way onto his face. "Cause I'm going to make a sword out of them." The Nara blinked, before he face-palmed, "Troublesome." He sighed, "I'm going to bed see you in the morning." The blond didn't even acknowledge his friend as he started sketching away designs for swords.

The next day the Nara would wake up to a sleep deprived, Naruto sleeping with the schematic to a new sword, that would become known as ivory when it was finally built. He would also find to girls watching a video of them doing extreme cow tipping.

Funny enough they would never ask were the Goliath mask above the fireplace came from. It wouldn't be a month before another video was posted of two figures with a graffiti Beowolves on their backs, fighting a pair of large Ancient Ursa and the public would dub them the Grimm hunters.

Of course the appearance of the Grimm hunters, was more of an excuse for Naruto to gather more Grimm Spines, claws, and maybe even a plates if the need struck.

As Naruto would say, "It's grim work but someone has to do it."

* * *

One month later

Naruto was sitting in his living room, holding the finished blade in his hands, caressing it gently like a lover, as his finger ran down the Ivory blade that shared its colors name. Ivory was a large straight sword that could be wielded with two hands, the hilt was wrapped with the same black athletic tape seen on flux, with the blade being bigger and longer than flux with archaic writing running down the blade that gave it a creepy feel.

It was a rather amazing sword despite the fact it didn't transform into anything. You see with each hit it would drain the opponent of aura and if they increased the shielding it would only happen all the faster. With each drop of aura drained it would sharpen itself, and become all the more deadly, as it could even copy the effect of a semblance if the fight lasted long enough. It was only temporary but still it would be scary as hell for your own semblance to be used against you.

That wasn't even getting to what happened when a grim was killed with it. You see a Grimm's body would commonly disintegrate after death, but when Ivory was left in it kept their bodies solid till it was removed. Then it would proceed to absorb the grim, and any aura that Grimm had devoured, ready to release the energy on his whim.

It couldn't be wielded by anyone else either, as do to the fact it was forged with his aura soaking it, who ever tried to use it, would be in for a nasty surprise. Of course after seeing it both shikamaru, Ino, and Blake wanted one.

Witched coincidentally lead to more appearances of the Grimm hunters.

Sheathing Ivory, right below flux, he stood up taking off said sheath and propped it up against the couch. Looking at his watch he had a few hours till Blake would be home. *Ding* Oh he had a message... Giving it a glance he groaned only for another loud *Ding* to echo through the room but this time it wasn't his watch/scroll making the noise.

Walking to the door he hesitated for a second, before waving his watch over the security pad. A girl was standing their with white hair and light blue eyes. Her pale skin was like snow, and her hair was in a bun, with a single strand of hair hanging from her left ear while her right eye was obscured by her bangs that were brushed off to the right.

He was so busy analyzing her that he almost didn't hear her speak. She raised a parchment in her right hand, and said in an official voice. "This residence is being evicted, for Schnee dust mining company, as this area is now Schnee property, if you refuse to comply you will be removed forcefully." She said walking into the house, an atlas soldier close behind her.

He was so stunned she actually managed to make it to his kitchen.

Before being flung out the door, at record speeds. Her guard was knocked out from the collision as she stood up her vision slightly blurry as she probably had some sort of minor concussion before her aura healed it.

"Did you just dare to attack a Schnee, on company property?/!" She asked anger growling in her voice. The boy who appeared from the door, had the audacity to chuckle at her. "No I just throw a trespasser off of _My_ property. Haven't you ever heard the saying Trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again, anyone alive will be given a cookie?" Her eyes practically turned red with anger at the pure arrogance the boy must have possessed. "I wonder how many people you've duped with this. Showing them an eviction notice before shoving them out of their homes too quickly for them to say anything. Well sorry lady you made a mistake this time."

For a moment she was question this boy's sanity. What the hell was he even ranting about?

"Yep a huge mistake, you see you tried to evict an occupant of renting space, and you got the person who own the entire! fucking! mountain!" A moment of confusion, broke out onto her face as she heard him speak. Before the gears started to turn in her head… It was that moment… Winter realized…

She done fucked up.

* * *

It would be a few hours later, that winter laid in her bed, her thoughts surrounding the one meeting she'd had with this blond man.

Oh she screwed up, yes she had most definitely screwed up, the rumors alone would throw the Schnee out of business-in vale at the least-. If he brought it to court, their would be almost nothing left! Especially if he tried to get them for doing this repeatedly which in all honesty she had no clue if this had happened before.

She was about to break into tears, when her scroll went of with the sound of a crow, cawing. Hastily she grabbed the scroll tapping the button that allowed it to unroll, and the message on the front caused her to jump in relief.

'Qrow's swept through and no storms to be scene.'

She laid in her bed, the hammering in her heart replaced, by the soothing calm that allowed her to drift off into sleep. As thoughts of a Dusty old Qrow and a kind maelstrom filled her dreams.

And a piece of parchment in hand.

* * *

The blondes eye twitched, as he looked at the drunk sitting at his table. "You knew I wasn't going to press charges from the start, so stop with the whole guilt trip. I already knew someone was going around trying to sell my place for the past month."

His eye twitched once more, as Qrow grinned happily. 'Fucker' "So next time you want to play the hero don't involve me in your schemes." The old crow looked insulted, before a seriousness entered his features "I would never jerk anyone around like that! I didn't know anything about this little real estate scheme. I only looked into it because winter asked me to, not even ten minutes after you threw her out your door." If it wasn't for the drunks tone he wouldn't have believed him for a minute. "Okay I believe you... now what are you doing here Qrow?"

It was only then that one Blake belladonna strolled through the door and blinked… 'Who the is this?'


	6. Trials of a Schnee

" _You'll want to see this Professor Ozpin!" Causing the gray haired man to look up from his usual Pile of paperwork. Brown eyes questioning as he pushed his spectacles closer to his face. Adjusting his clothes, he looked towards Glynda Goodwitch as she stared at her scroll incredulously. *Ahem* the woman jumped in surprise, only to blush as she realized what she had just done._

 _Reclaiming a bit of her composure, she hit a few buttons on her screen "Hold on I'm sending you the Video's…" Wait she wanted to show him a video? What was so important about a few video's?_

 _*Beep* the hard light screen activated on his desk, as several smaller windows opened showing loading screens. Then they started to play._

 _Each one showed, from two to three figures each with a graffiti Beowulf on the back of what appear to be black cloaks, with black shirts and clothing underneath. White face masks that cover everything from the nose down. The masks appeared to be Melted down Grimm plating stylized in the vicious snarling jaw of a small Grimm._

 _Now that the silver haired man thought about it the Grimm displayed on their back was similar to those world of remnant educational videos showed to those joining combat schools. Yes quite similar to the wiser, older Grimm that is shown to grow smarter with age… or perhaps he was looking into it too much._

 _It didn't change the fact as each, Figure decimated every Grimm they fought even if it was considered to be ridiculous for a three man group to attack a pair of large ancient Ursa, and come out unscathed. But that wasn't what was so spectacular._

 _It was the tools they used to do so._

 _In the lowest quality video which he presumed to be the first taken, they showed two pairs of spikes that not only channeled aura, but modified it to fit their purpose, while the user maintained only a small amount of control. Along with a Dream blue crystal the second partner threw into the Goliath's mouth that put it to sleep._

 _Ozpin had yet to hear any form of sleep dust go beyond the theoretical, meaning these people must have large resources, and even brighter minds backing them. That was before he even thought about how the they pushed a goliath off balance._

 _A Young goliath weighed up to twenty tons, and this one was almost full grown!_

" _When were these posted?" Glynda tapped a few buttons on her scroll. "About Six months ago Professor." A disgruntled look made it's way onto her face. "We should have heard of this sooner…" Ozpin nodded his head. "We should have heard about this immediately… Those pikes would also be useful for hunters as would the knowledge of how he tipped over a goliath, Several of the tools they are using would be extremely useful…" A thought appeared into his head, but before he could voice his idea a *Bing* sounded from his desk as a new window appeared upon the screen._

 _It didn't say much just calling him to a council meeting… about these so called Grimm hunters… Maybe he wasn't the only one just discovering the trio?_

* * *

"Well that was easy…" Ino said staring Down at the Grimm that currently had Ivory wedged between the plates on it's back… and through it's heart. She continued to stare for a second, before she was smacked over the head. "Hey what was that for!" Shikamaru stared at the blond with a twitching eye "You tempted fate! How many times must I tell you! Do Not Tempt Fate While Naruto Is within six goddamn miles!"

They wind blew through the clearing offsetting the cloak the Nara was wearing as it billowed out giving him quite the scary appearance. The Fishcake however didn't seem to be bothered by his companions banter however, as he continued to pull the plates off the abnormally large Ursa's back. Only looking up to yell at them to get back to work.

Rolling their eyes they both, continued to take the spines and plating from the Ursa's dead body only removing Ivory from it's body when their was none left. A sucking sound was made when the Grimm started to disperse into black mist that flowed into Ivory, as the sword seemed to hum with pleasure.

Sheathing the blade, Naruto made his way over to where flux, was resting, stabbed into the ground a single green, aura manipulation circle glowing around it. Pulling the sword from the ground the green circle faded from existence. Several stones fell to the ground as the dust kicked up in the fight fell to the floor… along with Ino… Shikamaru having made it to the floor before the sword was removed.

Giving the Yamanaka a look, the young deer sighed. "With that gravity dust of yours, you really are a monster…" The maelstrom shrugged, "Not really, I'm only about half full so It's not like I would be able to modify the gravity, of any large areas until I either increase my aura, or increase my control… and we both know control isn't an option for me." Before looking at Fluxes dust gauge, that showed it was only about a third full, meaning he could only do a repeat of that in a significantly smaller size.

But than again it was a pretty big clearing, not big enough to land a bullhead, but about the size used for the mistral tournament. "So Shika any Ideas on how to get into beacon?" A mutter of troublesome answered that question well enough. "I know Blake's entered that one of the Combat schools, but well none of us have ever gone to school-on this continent and I doubt we can just have those transferred over…" The Nara sat down, putting His hands in an *O* shape the Uzumaki had long ago learned, meant the Nara was thinking hard something the boy rarely had to do thanks to his record breaking intellect. Only for him to sigh, giving Naruto a look, "We'll have to ask Qrow for help… Oh don't give me that look we both know he's the only option you wouldn't ask me otherwise." Sighing in resignation the half faunus nodded, just in time for their companion to regain her balance.

"You suck Fishcake!" Her fellow blonde looked at her incredulously about to reply, when a loud whirring drowned out his response. Looking around the group saw a bull head flying above a nearby clearing… the white fang symbol painted on the door.

Looking at each other they donned their face masks.

Each resembling the jaw of a snarling wolf, as they walked forward without pause or a thought that they were about to face a terrorist organization. No Blake had told them about how sick the white fang had become since it's original purpose was tainted.

No they were much more worried about whatever reason they were out in the middle of nowhere with a bullhead full of who knows what. They were worried about whatever poor soul ended up as the fangs victims.

Naruto Nodded as they all jumped into the trees, after all Ino and shikamaru both knew aura pinching even if they weren't as good or experienced at it as Naruto. Hopping from branch to branch they sped towards the bullhead.

Upon reaching the clearing they were surprised to see what looked like almost two dozen White fang grunts… all surrounding a girl about their age with her hands bound, and a bag over her head… along with the snowflake emblem of the Schnee family, displayed on her white bolero jacket.

Hiding behind a set of trees, Naruto had a dilemma… after the incident as Shikamaru liked to call it he had no doubt the Nara would like nothing more than to simply leave the Schnee to her fate, and while he knew Ino didn't really hold a grudge she wasn't about to stop them either…

No Ino would wait, until either Naruto or Shikamaru made a move and follow it.

Gritting his teeth he glared at shika, as if he was trying to set him on fire. Mouthing three simple words.

"'Promise to Asuma'"

The Nara cracked, backing down from the staring contest, he conceded to Naruto, they turned to the group of white fang. They were busy setting up up a camera… 'they're going to stream her execution live!' The half faunus realized. "We need a plan…"

The Nara sighed "Troublesome" He used a stick to etch out a map "Now this is what we're going to do."

* * *

He smiled venomously as he turned on the camera. It was old and it often glitched putting lines over the screen, or causing a double image sometimes even datamoshing, however it was never bad enough that it had to be replaced, and in his opinion it made what he was about to do even more terrifying to watch.

The faunus watched with glee as the girl cried, when he pulled off the hood, another grunt waiting to put on a blindfold, along with a Gag the girl.

She was crying her white pristine hair, a crumpled mess as tear trails were easily seen against her pale alabaster skin. Even now New tears streamed from the girl's eyes. He chuckled and with his horns he probably looked like a devil, not that he really cared all that much.

Turning he addressed the camera "Hello world, I'm Jean maser you probably know me as the person who beheaded, oh what was his name oh yes Michael baton. Yes he was charged for associating with the Schnee, but this time we have a much more special guest. He moved away from the camera, standing behind the bound girl he put his hands on her shoulders.

"We have young miss Weiss Schnee with us tonight, say hi to the camera Weiss…" The girl whimpered as he held her shoulder tighter. "Nothing to say? Not going to answer the thousands of Faunus your family had Discriminated against?Nothing to say to those you refused to give leave to when they needed it? Nothing to say to the millions of Faunus that have died in your company's mines?" His grip was so tight his hand was turning white, white from the strain, the girls started sobbing.

"Well, guess you don't have any last words, I suggest you pray to whatever twisted god you believe in sweaty." as He pulled a pistol out from it's holster, putting it right next to her head. "Cause he'll be sending you off to hell in a second or two." Squeezing the trigger he couldn't wait to see the light fade from this girls eyes, when a thud drew his attention away from his gun, as he eased his finger away from the trigger. Looking in the direction of the door, he saw the soldier standing beside it.

Nodding for him to check it out, the soldier opened the door gun ready to fire as he stepped out from within the tent. He walked out about ten feet, checking for any disturbance, but he didn't find any, so he turned around and looked towards jean, shrugging.

Then it happened as the shadows leaped up, and devoured him in all, stunned it took Jean a second too long to shut the door, to the collapsible tent. As a hand got in the way, " **Sorry to say, mister commander…** " a voice echoed through the clearing " **But you're the only one going to hell tonight.** " The bang of a gun echoed as the man fell a single bullet hole straight through his eyes. The body hit the ground with a small thud, as the man stepped into view of the camera.

The only thing, it managed to see was a pair of lavender eyes dancing with a mad light, before the camera was turned off.

He turned around to see the girl crying frantically, as she pulled on her binds to try and escape whatever demon had killed the white fang. "God…" the blonde said as he turned off the voice modifier in his mask, "You look a lot like your mother…" the girls stopped crying, as she allowed him to pick her up. "How do you know that?" She said a masked amount of crying in her tone.

"Well" he said allowing the blindfold to fall from her face. "She was shown in the news a lot, about five years ago, of course that was before her death at the hands of that mysterious Grimm. Never really bought that story myself though but she was quite famous at the time."

He set the girl down outside the bullhead letting her use her own feet.

She stared up at him, her crystal blue staring into cobalt, as his mask obscured his face while his blond hair was displayed proudly. Only for cobalt to turn away as Ino popped in out of nowhere. "We got go, you called winter about ten minutes ago so she'll be here in like ten seconds." Nodding the blonde followed, the girl who Weiss only now realized had Koala ears on her head.

"Why don't you buy the story?" The sunny blond stopped, and turned to look at Weiss, like he was staring at her soul and scraping away any addition till he could see the very base of her being. Before turning and walking away, as he responded she barely caught the wind like whisper.

"Cause the White fang didn't like a Half Faunus, protesting for faunus rights." Before the blond disappeared as a huge flurry of leaves covered his form.


	7. Lavender company

_A twelve year old naruto watched as the rain fell in slow motion, it had been three years since the flash and everything was falling apart._

 _70ft_

 _The rain hid the tears that fell from his face as his black jacket slowly ruffled in the wind. His hair matted with sweat and water as his eyes glowed with sadness. Shikamaru was falling apart in his grief, the stress was getting to the nara, as Naruto had even caught him drinking alcohol at one time as he cried over his inability to save the pink haired girl._

 _60ft_

 _Ino on the other hand threw herself into work. He hadn't seen her asleep once since he woke from the coma, as she worked to become a medic and eventually a field medic a trail that would lead her to becoming the youngest doctor on the planet, along with the early death of just pushing to hard. Ever since he woke up from the coma he would hear her screams for dead Akimikichi._

 _30ft_

 _He felt gravity pull he as he watched the cloud charge with lighting, and the wind sweep his hair, as water poured down, from the heavens._

 _20ft_

 _Lee had run off somewhere, with Tenten and Guy not that he could blame them-They were never the same after Neji's death._

 _15ft_

 _The wind batted his clothes, as he felt his hair stand on end. The amount of despair, following them around wasn't helped by the news crews following them around like they were some sort of animal to be displayed in a zoo. Remnant was treating them like puppets to be shown on the news, as only their young age kept them out of news broadcasts and offers to play roles in films based off the events that had transpired when the 'Leviathan' as they named it, sunk everything he had ever known._

 _13ft_

 _Qrow stared down at him, with a face of horror as his friends did the same. Qrow had taken them in after the flash… well every minor that was willing to stay with him that is. Ino looked at him with tear streaming down her face, Shika looked stunned as he watched the blond, while One Sasuke Uchiha stared down with fear, a single hand reached out, as he layed on the ground trying to catch him. Several scars visible on the boy's wrist and showed brightly against his white skin, showing the signs of how many times the Uchiha almost succumbed to the grief._

 _16ft_

 _Poor bastard that Uchiha. His entire family having been slaughtered by Danzo and his idiotic crusade. All but him and his older brother, who ended up smiling at the younger brother, blood leaking from his teeth as a pieces of debris pierced his chest. The duck haired bastard was planning on disappearing off to mistral._

 _13ft_

 _Lighting snaked down from the skies in the same slow motion, as it dig a zig zag between raindrops. Each second drawing it closer, and closer to his body. However as the electricity drew close, a buzz in the air he couldn't stop the forlorn smile that formed on his face, as his eyes turn chaotic, glowing with a lavender light._

 _10ft_

 _The electricity hit his body, as with a back flip, his feet were facing the ground, the lighting seemingly following his directions as it flowed around his body into his feet, as he struck the ground with a flash of light and a crack of thunder. Standing in the crater, he looked up at the cliff, were his friends his family waited, staring down at him with tears in their eyes._

 _He needed to get away from it, he needed to get away from it all. And he did, as he turned walking away from everything he knew, and turning to everything he would learn._

 _As he stepped into the forest he had a whimsical thought… 'I wonder if there's such a thing as a blue tree?' Little did he know in a few hours of wandering he would find a cave… that lead to forest full of white deer, star like dust crystals and most of all?_

 _Blue trees_

* * *

 _-Two years later-_

 _A fourteen year old boy, Smiled down at girl with slightly brown skin along with her straight silky brown hair that looked perfect with her glowing hazel eyes, as she stared up at him with a smile that was just a bit smaller than usual._

" _Is something wrong?" She winced slightly before saying in an awkward voice "It's nothing…" He sighed as he looked around, the place only they knew about. It was a hill outside of town with a large amount of trees at the bottom, however the hill itself had only one tree with pure white leaves, and that made its branches look like fluffy clouds._

" _Is this about that guy at your school again?" He asked a tinge of jealousy entering his soft voice. Hazel eyes sparked upon recognition of the emotion "No, well yes but not in the way you seem to think." The Boy looked up cluelessly as his brown haired companion. "It's just… a few weeks ago he said something about you and it's just been stuck on my mind, and well you know…" she said looking away from his eyes as if he was going to insult her._

" _What did he say?"_

 _The girl sighed, as she too looked over the hills that surrounded them. "You know Cal… he can say some pretty mean things when he gets worked up…" He stared at her. "Well he said… he said he heard you bragging about how you took my heart and… and you were going to just leave me the second I Start to age and lose my "Looks"" She closed her eyes as she leaned up against the tree with white leaves._

 _She knew it was a stupid thing to be afraid of, after all they were both only fourteen, not twenty. They were both just starting life so it wouldn't be a surprise if they just grew apart and disappeared from each other's life._

 _Did that make it any better? No, it just made it worse. They were teens high on puppy love as her father liked to say, and they would have to come down at one point or another._

 _The boy rubbed the back of his head nervously, after all he really didn't know ho to reply to that. "Thats an awfully grown up thing to worry about…" he said trying to lighten the mood… it didn't work at all._

 _So he sat beside her, putting her in his lap, as he wrapped his arms around her, as she rested her head on his chest. Before she looked up at him with a puppy dog eyes and said in the smallest most desperate voice he had ever heard come from the little angel that rested on his lap._

" _So are you going to love me when I'm no longer beautiful, would you follow me across the world if I left, do you even care about me?"_

 _The boy stared at her and pulled her closer, as he seemed to think about his answer._

" _No I'm not going to love you when you're no longer beautiful, no I wouldn't follow you across the world, No I don't care about you…"_

 _The girl felt helpless as he spoke, as she tried to get up and run, only for his grip to tighten around her body._

" _Because as far as I'm concerned you will always be beautiful to me, No I wouldn't follow you around the world since you're never going to leave my arms, and most of all I don't care about you, I love you!"_

 _The girl stopped struggling as she stared up at the boy with love, unmatched by any the lands of remnant had seen before, her hand on his chest as she leaned close to him, sparks flying when their eyes met._

 _The White cloud tree blew in the wind scattering the leaves, from it branches, joining the red and yellow leaves in the fall winds, as the two kissed a soft tender kiss, even though the cold fall winds blew against them they both felt wonderful as though the sky was light years away from being the limit._

 _They pulled apart from the kiss breathing hard as he looked at her, with shining loving eyes, as she moved close once again. He closed his eyes in preparation for another kiss._

 _*Slap!* "Ow!"_

" _Never do something like that again you jerk!" But she still settled into his lap as he laid against the tree Seemingly unaffected by his girlfriend's epic slap. They laid there basking in each other's presence like it was a sauna._

 _Before she looked up at him again, with innocent brown eyes._

" _Hey naruto… I love you." He smiled softly_

" _I love you to Amber."_

* * *

He sat up gasping for air, his hair a tangled mess, blue baggy eyes as he started to calm down. Pitting his face in his hands naruto sighed. 'That dream again…' Shaking his head, he got up and took a shower.

Leaving the shower, his hair soaked in water now instead of sweat.

He looked around the master bedroom of his "Cave" home. Their was a single twin sized bed pushed into top right corner a bookshelf in the opposite corner with a single large, walk in closet with sliding doors on the left wall right next to the bookshelf, while the bathroom door was on the exact same spot on the opposite wall, a few feet away from the bed.

Several pictures were on a nightstand next to his bed while a single person sofa sat next an artificial window on the far side of the room, in between the bookshelf and the bed along with a large table, filled with weapon designs and dust theory along with a few ideas on what to do with the grim plating they seemed to be amassing at much quicker rate than either spines or, masks. A single gigantic Hologram that was projected from a two small slits in the wall in between the bookshelf and closet, displaying the entirety of remnant, with a few extras such as small labels that showed what they had called each section of land, in the myths.

Probably because they didn't use the Grimm Plating as much as the other, Grimm materials... They really needed to come up with another name for that...

But what he paid the most attention to was the nightstand, well more specifically the pictures on it. There were several, like one of the few showing all eleven of the friends before the leviathan struck. Several showing the only four still in vale, while another was much more somber taken soon after he had woken up from his coma, with all the survivors huddled together, in a mass picture.

But there were two others showing him kissing a girl with brown skin, brown hair, and brown eyes, with a white tree in the background. While the other depicted them sleeping soundly his back against the tree while she slept with her head, on his chest sitting in his lap.

Those two pictures showed some of the happiest he had ever been in his life, before she disappeared one day, with no warning.

Behind them laid a single container specially made from treated dust to allow view of its contents, which consisted of a single pale gray acorn.

An acorn from the white cloudy tree that they had both loved so much.

He sighed, going over to the walk in closet, and grabbing his usual, clothes though as he slipped his gauntlet on he couldn't help but think today was going to stranger than usual. That though was enforced by the fact we had, been sent a invitation to talk with the headmaster, of beacon… as the Grimm hunters.

It wasn't a real meeting since it was going to be a conference call but still it was bound to be a whole new level of strange.

That was also the reason he was going into vale, meeting up with shika, and Ino at juniors getting suitably drunk, for the day meeting Winter schnee and then wake up early the next Morning in head out to a renting conference complex, that were used for long range meetings when someone couldn't make it.

Admittedly Drinking before meeting Winter was Qrow's influence showing, he might actually get drunk before the meeting just to piss off the old drunkard only to blame it on him when asked, by the supposed hard ass assistant of Ozpin.

Yeah that sounded like fun.

Well except the meeting with winter part… you may be asking why the teen had to meet with the daughter to the Schnee company. the answer had to do with a dusty Qrow meddling in his life, and the cold woman wanting to apologize for barging into his house… That and she supposedly had something he would want to get back from her.

Whatever the hell that meant.

At least now he didn't have a job to be late to, after starting up Lavender-Company he didn't have to really worry about money, as they sold the simpler designs he had made for mass production and in all honesty it was something just about anyone could do if they went to single academy since they had a weapon crafting class.

All he had to do was create about ten different designs, that were sturdy and would hold up to time along with being practical to use in the field, without any real training.

It was easier than you would think.

After a week of operating all the equipment on his own, he had enough money to start hiring a few more design specialists, and office workers only for it to suddenly expand enormously once he put Ebisu a fellow survivor as CEO.

Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Blake wouldn't have to work for a great while if they didn't want to, not to mention some of the more complicated designs Shikamaru came up with occasionally. Naruto was many things but he was never going to beat the Nara when it came to shift-weapon designs. Just like he would never beat Ino when it came hopscotch or imbuing dust into clothes.

It was just apart of life, I mean it's not like he was some sort of main character… right?


	8. Story of Events

_She took a deep breath, in an and out, before she opened her Light blue eyes pushing the intercom, "Um… father it's a weiss can I come up?" Silence reigned as she waited in front of the elevator._

 _Five second, ten seconds, twenty seconds, thirty seco-*Beep* "The elevators open…"_

 _She sighed in relief as she opened the doors to the immaculate elevator, that she had seen so many time in her life. It was after all the place her father practically slept- no wait he actually did sleep here._

 _*Ding* the doors slid open silently, as the girl strolled into the office, a man with white hair greeting her. "Hello their my snow angel, what is it you need?" She swallowed nervously, "H-how did mother really die." Her father eyes widened as a small tear made it's way from his eye._

" _So you figured it out… I always thought it would be your sister to ask me first…But then again you always did take after her, Weiss."_

* * *

 _He laughed- a Long Hard belly aching laugh that surprised his employer while simultaneously pissing her off. "You want me?" he said pointing at himself orange hair bright against the darkness of the warehouse. Amber eyes flared balefully as they attempted to burn him alive with malice. He ignored it as he continued "To help you" He said pointing at the black haired beauty as her red dress ruffled slightly her poster representing her annoyance, as a frown marred her face._

 _Laughter bubbled in his veins, not caring for the woman's emotions "Usurp a maiden crown and power an invalid mutiny against nature?" Pink, and brown eyes giggled at obsurdity contained in that one sentence. As he twirled his cane in one hand and puffed his cigar in the other._

 _Amber eyes rolled as the man broke into a another fit of laughter "I assure you I'm being serious despite how absurd my request may sound the tale of four maidens is truer than most words we have exchanged, Roman." the criminal didn't bother paying attention to her words "Are you an Idiot? When we made this partnership I assumed much about you Cinder Fall I however didn't take you as in imbecil. Even I a master thief wouldn't dare steal that power!" the glow of annoyance faded to surprise as her eyebrows raised slightly._

" _Don't take me for a fool Cinder!" the last torchwick said petulantly "Fairy tales have to come from somewhere. Based off of your surprise you don't know the history of my family. let me enlighten you!" he said rolling his eyes sarcastically he grabbed his cane with both hands as he leaned on it, almost resembling like an acceptable high class gentlemen. As neo twirled her umbrella lying on a crate her legs crossed as she rested her head on the other._

" _My Clan originated from a place that was thought to be fiction, till it was shown on the news that is. Attacked by the Leviathan as the called it, yes I can track my blood back to the land called pillar! On it my ancestors swore themselves to the guardian, the enforcer, the manic eyes of lavender, the man known as none other than the hermit's son!" He smiled a mirthless chuckle breaking his lips "And if you think were going to stand against that shit storm you have another thing coming!" Cinder fall ground her teeth as she left the warehouse, uncaring about the loss of roman but angered by the loss of his pink, white, and brown minion._

 _Didn't matter she still had Mercury and Emerald, she thought unheading of Roman's Warning. They would all learn in the end._

* * *

 _She stared at the brown haired girl as the insectoid grimm climb from the glove, a grin on her face as she felt the power flow into her body as the girl writhed in pain._

 _Only for the brunette to stare, the haze of pain momentarily lifted from her brown eyes, as the connection was severed. "Ahh!" she screamed reeling from the backlash, her arm singed from the power yet to be usurped, as it destroyed the white glove, with reckless abandon._

 _Holding her arm in pain she stared her glare causing some of the grass to set fire. The maiden now in the arms of one of Ozpin's Lackies, as he held the girl protectively looking over the scarring that now covered the girl's face, in a webbed design._

 _The orange glow of her power still around the maiden's body, as Cinder contemplated._

 _Even with her weakened state she could still face off against the lacky after all she only had to kill the girl to usurp the rest of the Maiden's crown. Only to freeze as the clearing went silent. Mercury looked towards emerald with twin looks of confusion as they wondered what the hell was going on._

 _Qrow looked over the girl his breath labored after flying for almost fifty miles without any breaks turning into a bird was already taxing, the flight afterwards practically took up all of his aura to maintain. By the looks of it he was a gonner._

' _It's take Glynda over a day, Ozpin several hours and Ironwood about two to get here after they hear the alarm… Yep still a gonner'_

 _Cinder thought along similar lines as her muscles tensed with vicious intent… only to hesitate as the orange energy of the fall maiden turned manic sparking with lavender light as it climbed her body._

 _Ceasing its journey only upon reaching her eyes, the labored breathing of the maiden halted before returning to a normal pace as the webbed scars glowed with a purple miasma, fading in the slightest of ways._

 _Her eyes opened with a snap as glowing eyes crackled with chaos and power beyond both Qrow, and ciders comprehension. A dust cloud swirled at her feet as the brunette stared into amber the dust slinking up her form as the sky darkened the once emerald grass faded to a grim hue as cinder heard words ring in her head indistinguishable. Berating her, congratulating her on angering something so far from understanding it wasn't even funny, as the voices climbed into her head. Clawing at her most desperate memories as they smeared the happy ones, only to laugh at her despair._

 _Circling ambers figure the dust rose taking shape around the brunette, as it formed some sort of grim… it face forming around the young girl as it gave a bark of laughter it's form shifting closer to that of a beowulf than any other known grim._

" _ **Congradulations child!"**_ _It's voice sweet and entrancing as it whisper in her ear despite the distance between them. Its wraith like form moving away from the entranced maiden as it approched cinder._

 _Moving with a slow methodical predatorial gait, as it seemed to practically phase into existence in front of her despite knowing she had watched it walk the entire way._ " _ **You Have not only, angered me,"**_ _It's claw glided down her cheek as it held her face in some mockery of personal affection, not allowing her to turn from it's lavender gaze._ " _ **By Usurping the crown through an invalid claim."**_ _Her blood was frozen as it drifted in an ethereal fashion behind her it's muzzle next to her as it whisper. It's sandy breath grating on her pale skin._

" _ **But you have angered my host by harming his promised one, at the same time."**_ _It's voice was calm in an almost mocking fashion as it incited panic in her usual unflappable expression. lightning crackled in the now dark skies as it moved with the grace of a hunter approaching the unconscious form of the maiden still resting in qrows arms._

 _Emerald and Mercury stood unmoving as their minds simply couldn't handle the appearance of this being. Eyes glazed as they stared out in confusion._

 _It's Dust like form flowed around the maiden as it returned to her body being held in qrows arms, Moving in unison with the being amber turned facing Cinder as it's eyes flashed with what could only the glee of a predator on the hunt._

" _ **I warn you with what could be considered respect for those out of their league"**_ _It warned with an amused voice, as amber's eyes glowed with the same lavender eyes of mania, canines flashed in grin beyond human comprehension._ " _ **Run, little girl, run as fast as you can make no mistake girl cause…"**_

 _The dust rose around the wolf and it's company, like a fog around their feet, as the wind became restless, the tees swayed in it's grip. Light crackled with excitement as the rain poured from the heavens the crack of thunder deafening all who could hear it._

 _The beings voice took on a musical tune, filled with happiness._

" _ **He's Coming for you~"**_

* * *

 _He ran a hand through his hair as he stared down from the cliff, the ground scarred with a charcoal colored crater at the bottom. Surrounded by trees with emerald green leaves-that despite their brightness couldn't be compared to those of the emerald forest._

 _It had been a two years since Naruto had jumped from the cliff he thought with a sour remembrance. Back then they had been falling apart, Ino Had been working to an early grave, Sasuke had been suicidal at the time, He himself had turned to drinking to deal with the stress of dealing with news crews, reporters and their need to acquire the rights for a movie about the subject of their sinking home._

 _How the troublesome blonde had the lighting strike at the right moment he would never know, but he had used the excess energy to halt his momentum by aiming it towards the ground, while the others still though he was insane, for thinking the blond planned the entire thing, but he maintained that the blond planned it all._

 _In the end he was somewhat glad Naruto jumped._

 _While Qrow was one of the strongest hunters in existence he was still a human and would have run out of money soon after had the Blond and any of the four others Sasuke left with stayed any longer, they would have been bankrupt within the week._

 _Thankfully with their, disappearance they were able to save some of the money they managed to scrounge together, and allowed Qrow more time to do missions and even see his nieces every once and awhile._

 _Apparently Qrow had told them in much nicer terms that the blond leaving allowed him to see them more often. Shikamaru laughed slightly about the two followers Naruto had unwittingly acquired._

 _He stared at the stone that had been erected not long ago, with many I miss yous and other parting words to the missing blond etched into the._

" _May you wreak havoc wherever the hell you are you troublesome blonde!" he said offering a slightly expensive Soda that had gone out production in the past ten years as he popped the the cap, closing his eyes as he brought the beer to his lips… only to taste air as the can was snatched from his hand._

" _Thanks for the beer!" A familiar voice said happily as the nara turned to face the thief, only to gawk unashamedly, as the being downed the drink in only two gulps. "What wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." The thief said inquisitively as he wiped his lips of the drink._

" _Ow! what the hell was that for Shika?"_

" _Troublesome blond."_

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating, lately! The hinge in my computer broke, and I may have to replace the entire back of my laptop. Anyway I only just managed to get some time on my mom's computer so don't expect frequent updates to any my stories.**


	9. Dreaming of Dragons

" _Shika!" the blond complained as he dusted the rubble out of his hair. "I thought you said their was tough Grimm here! Not randomly exploding boxes of Dust!" The black haired young man groaned, "Troublesome" he groaned sitting up he looked around the cave. "All dangerous substances were suppose to have been cleared out of the mount Glenn undercity years ago!" A groan caught the duo's attention as a hand burst out from within one of the newly made piles of rubble. "I could use some help here!" Both boys grumbled as they stood up, doing their own imitation of a sloth walking as they marched over to the trapped koala faunus._

 _Grabbing onto the blondes hand they pulled, her out of the rubble-only to fall over as Ino fell on top of the two boys. Groaning The koala faunus rolled off her companions, all of them sitting up. Looking at the way they entered the cave the half faunus groaned. "Were fucked." As the cave entrance was completely blocked. Grumbling their agreement, the young deer sighed. "If only we brought Blake." The cat faunus had an unusual talent for getting out of obnoxious situations._

 _Of course that talent was probably honed, thanks to her other talent for getting in dangerous situations...  
_

" _You think you can make a tunnel Naruto?" the blonde groaned, "Probably but this entire place is made up of just straight up hardened dirt." echoed the blond's complaint "Even granite would be easier to convert!" Naruto muttered under his breath._

 _The blondes froze in unison, their enhanced hearing catching something far beyond human hearing. "You guys okay?" said the only human in the cave. Turning towards the deer lover the koala faunus hissed "Quiet!" in angry whisper. Trying to listen to the source of the sound._

 _Standing silently Naruto made a follow me gesture, as he moved in slow and deliberately quiet manner. The cave was larger than their initial thoughts as they marched on for several minutes. The only light source in the cavern being the flashlights embedded in their grim hunter jackets._

 _Many would wonder why they decided to wear the disguises despite how unlikely it was anyone would see them in the depths of mount Glenn. The answer was the very simple fact the clothes had been designed for just about every situation in mind. Including getting suck deep under ground._

 _Turning a corner that was previously hidden by the cloak of darkness, the trio found… A dragon… to be specific a large house sized Grimm dragon that was currently banging it head against the wall. Under normal circumstances they would cut their loses and run away before the legendary creature that had only nine confirmed sighting with several legends stating that it was a sign of great calamity, turned it's gaze their way... However at the moment the trio didn't feel all that threatened._

 _Observing the majestic creature as it continued to give itself a massive headache the trio approached slowly still on guard until they could confirm their theory. Naruto drew Ivory in preparation as he observed the dragon in front of them. Only for an incredulous koala faunus to answer the question of why this dragons just wasn't all that dangerous at the moment._

" _It's sleepwalking…" the platinum blond asked ears twitching at the absurdity "The legendary being that has supposedly wiped out hundreds of the strongest hunters to have ever graced the planet is sleep walking." Their tired over worked brain trying to process the situation with visible failure on the part of one sunny blond. "Uh…" was the only sound coming from his throat as his eyes went blank._

 _The Nara waved a hand in front of the blondes face, receiving no answer he turned to Ino not even bothering to muffle his voice any longer. "I think it broke him." Teal eyes rolled as the platinum blonde walked over to her fellow blond, punching him with the entirety of her not so small amount of strength._

" _Ow! What the hell Ino?" Giving her fellow blond a blank glare, Shikamaru sighed and muttered "Troublesome blondes" Only to be pierced through the heart by the combined glare of his companions. Putting up his hands in surrender the nara looked over to the dragons that was still baging it's head on the wall of the cave._

 _It see through wings folded up as it swung, its head back in forth with the singular purpose of slamming it's thick skull into the wall. If that didn't wake the dragon up the trio doubted any of them could, in moment of pure A.D.D they all wondered what the hell it was dreaming about._

 _Shivering the platinum blond dismissed the disturbing images that line of thought brought with it. "Why didn't it wake up when it sensed our aura's?" that brought up an entirely new line of questions to the drawing board. "Our weapons." suggested the Nara "We've killed an absorbed how many Grimm with them, so it only makes sense that our weapons would cover up the comparatively little aura we have." The deer lover pointed out as he took the pale white dagger he'd had Naruto make for him, while the platinum looked down to the pale white combat knife strapped to her left leg._

" _It makes sense." Naruto nodded to his black haired companion, as he walked slowly towards the dragon, halting when he was under it's neck. Both Ino and shikamaru's frantic gestures of denial going unnoticed as the blonde took a deep breath before swinging the blade, mentally unlatching the power held inside the sword._

 _A large cracking sound filled the cavern as Ivory came down in stabbing motion, the iron like skin covering the dragon's body only causing the blade to slow a slight amount. Only to cut through the dragon like butter as a great amount of the power the blade was released, causing a shock-wave to shake the cavern, as the dragon's brain was turned to mush. The sword going straight through the Grimm's skull and impaling the floor._

 _The blond blinked "That was easier than I thought…" Of course he had also been using aura pinching to increase the power of the blow but that was way too easy._

 _The dragon's body, that was still curled up with the exception of the head, that was previously swinging back and forth, now hanging limply as the body seemed to relax, slightly. Naruto stared at the body as if waiting for it to jump back to life. Only to sigh, "Seriously that's it?" he complained._

 _*Smack*_

 _"Damn it Ino! that hurt!" Naruto stated petulantly._

" _You idiot do you realize that you could've caused the roof to cave in!" the koala faunus growled as she continued her rant. "Did you even have a plan, if your sword I don't know, couldn't break it's skin! Or if Ivory simply broke when you tried!" Looking to the sighed he kept quiet knowing that his fellow blond wouldn't register 'Hit it till it dies!' as a plan._

" _You gonna keep yelling at him?" the Nara asked, "Or can we get out of here." The young maelstroms hand shot into the air. "Just one more thing before we go!" he said skipping back towards the dragon's body. Ivory keeping it from decomposing, despite the fact it would take several day for it to disappear anyways._

 _Walking over to the Grimm he crouched by it head, before turning to his companions. "You guys gonna get over here?" realizing what he was asking the two sighed before Ino climbed onto the dragon's head, the Nara sat beside the crouching blond his hand resting on his knee as he leaned back onto the dragon. The blonde raised his arm allowing his customized scroll to activate._

 _The customized device flashed as it took the picture._

 _A few minutes later the somewhat insane blond was standing against a wall having located the easiest place to convert. "One of you might have to carry me out of here this going to tiring." Groaning shikamaru resigned himself to carrying his friend home. Activating his semblance his companions watched in amazement as a section a bit larger than a typical Ursa, was converted into raw green dust, glowing softly as an indent began to form, that was eventually converted into tunnel that the duo guessed lead outside._

 _Their blind companion falling to one knee, sweating buckets as he gasped for air. Sighing shikamaru through his friend's arm over his shoulder as he helped him to his feet. The trio walked forward Ino in the lead, only for her to notice as the green glow faded to a copper color wherever her feet touched. Apparently knowing what she was going to ask the blond answered "Copper,*Gasp* dust turns into pure copper whenever*Gasp* aura touches it permanently."_

 _Shrugging her shoulders they made their way out of the caves, leaving a trail of footprints the entire way._

* * *

"So…" the blond drawled as he looked at the white haired beauty in front of him. "What did you want?" he asked not willing to sit and talk about random thing for another hour.

Winter schnee sighed looking outside the window of the cafe and towards the the bustling streets. They were currently in a little known cafe, towards the center of vale. The dinner itself was often overlooked do to the much larger building that surrounded it causing many to simply not even know it was their.

It was nice place with marble tiles on the floor, and round tables scattered about with a few of it's customers sitting about. A library shelf sitting to the right with an entire area with carpeted flooring with couches and things meant to make it more comfortable.

It was basically just your common mom & pop type place.

She sighed, turning to her current company. Blond hair splayed about in a wild mess, as his cerulean eyes stared at her. "I thought you might want this back." she said taking a piece of paper out of her vest. Handing it to him he unfolded it, revealing a chart showing advanced theories on how to make hurricane dust. "Oh, I was looking for this!" Only for him to look up and glare at the schnee "You swiped this from my house!" she forced down a blush as she spoke "No It just happened to be in my hand when you through both me and my guard out of your house, an into a tree." she said in frank voice.

He rolled his eyes, at her as he stood up, "If that's all?" he said pulling out his wallet to pay. Only to halt as winter schnee spoke "Well I was hoping to have a conversation about how a normal sixteen almost seventeen year old has knowledge on advance dust theory, that makes the schnee company look like it's still in diapers." He winced at that major understatement. The dust theory on that piece of paper made the schnee look like they had yet be even conceived.

He simply forced a stoic look on his face, "I have no idea what you're talking about miss schnee." the ice in his voice giving the schnee ample reason to believe she had gone to far. The blond walking away from her as he payed for their drinks.

Winter schnee knew that she had probably screwed this conversation up. Originally she just wanted to thank him for saving her sister, not that he would ever admit to doing so. How did she screw that up? It probably had to do with the not so very subtle hinting at the fact he was more than what he seamed.

The white haired beauty sighed as she took another sip of her cappuccino.

* * *

Naruto groaned. It was only 11:15 and he already wanted to drink himself under the table. The very thought of doing was so much like the dusty old Qrow he was beginning to wonder if their was such a thing Qrowitus?

He practically cried when he realized, that he still had the conference call with Headmaster Ozpin. Giving a half hearted sigh he started to drag himself back to his house. Both shikamaru and Ino had called to tell him they were waiting there.


	10. A Twist You Can't Resist

Velvet Scarlatina's life had taken a turn.

She was a first year-almost second year- at the esteemed Beacon Academy, a place where legends were born… but things could have been better. Despite the blood, sweat, and tears she had shed to get where she was, she couldn't find a weapon that she was _good_ at using!

It was so _frustrating_ the normally timid rabbit faunus was ready to kill the next thing that pissed her off. Of course she was rather adept at hand to hand fighting, modesty aside she was actually quite a prodigy when it came to her fists. Of course years of self deprecation had given her the inability to acknowledge it when she was actually good at something.

Then their was the fact she felt more at home using her teammates weapons then her own. Not that she told that to them. She felt a chill go down her spine as she could imagine them looking at her with disgust.

It wasn't just paranoia either, she told herself, imagine how you would feel if a person walked up and _just_ did what you had worked tirelessly on with little to no trouble.

So here she was hiding in her dorm, stuck on the computer, talking to people she didn't even know through an online chat room. Honestly it was nice to talk to other people about the one skill she was absolutely sure was her own. No strange semblance involved.

Coco-her friend of four years- had been the one to introduce her to it, as they despite some of their differences they shared a love for mechanics. It was on this chat room she had shined. She had gained a name after helping some aspiring weapon smiths how to get nano mecha shift technology to function in extremely cold temperatures.

After that she had helped dozens more people with simple problems, to spending week helping people with advanced mechanics. She didn't think much of the praise she was given, after all that was the point of the chat-room, to help novices, and experts alike.

Her chat name Scarlet was known far and wide, almost anyone who had even dabbled in engineering knew her name. Hell people had started calling the chat room she used the scarlet room. But this was unknown to the lonely teen, as she had her own problem.

At the moment she was dabbling in portable hard light mechanics. In all honesty it was one of the hardest things she had ever done. To the point it had taken her roughly six months to even come up with a basic design. Even then their was something _off_ with it.

Most people would have been happy it worked for the very short thirty seconds it did. However that only frustrated her more. The design was flawless, she knew that she had checked several thousand times before she had even started making the parts. That meant their was something wrong with the standard hard light programs that made them incompatible with her design… Right?

She gave a mournful sigh. If all her work ended up being based on a flaw, she would probably end up crying. The rabbit faunus shook her head, pushing herself away from her computer. She had posted her project on the forum, if anyone could solve her problem, they likely wouldn't do so any time soon.

No need to stress about it.

She could just go for a walk through vale or something and clear her head. Yes that was a great idea. Velvet gave a somewhat mournful sigh as she stood up to leave her dorm. Only to be dragged back when a chirp on the computer told her 'You Have Mail!'

Velvet sighed… that was becoming a bit of a habit wasn't it? Sitting back down she opened her email account, only to find an unnamed piece of mail.

Raising her eyebrow she opened it, the email only to find a large seal that she could of sworn she'd seen somewhere before.

Below the seal were the words

"Hello Scarlet, otherwise known as Velvet Scarlatina." Her breath hitched, they knew who she was! "It seems you've impressed the right people, and this email was sent with an offer" She felt her ears drop, when someone usually had an offer for a faunus it usually meant blackmail.

"Now How would like a job? If you accept then show up at the Borden street Cafe, at 11:43 am tomorrow, if you don't accept well then don't show up!"

She could feel the world cave in around her, she was about to be blackmailed into the dust mines or something wasn't she? But then she saw the signature.

"Signed Ebisu Hiruko, CEO of Lavender .corp"

All hesitance was erased and instead replaced with a sense of confusion. Just what the hell had she done to catch the attention of the top pro faunus company in vale?

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he lounged on the couch, "Yeah thanks Ebisu, Tell Akeno I said hi. Yeah I'll see you later." Pulling the scroll away from his ear, the young deer let his hand drop lazily beside him scroll still open as he closed his eyes.

A sliding sound invaded that Nara ears as he gave a peak at his, scroll. "Your late." Shikamaru yawned, as he heard a sheepish chuckle from his blonde companion. He could practically hear the blond rubbing his neck out of habit.

"I'm not that late am I?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru just gave him a look, as he raised a hand to point at the purple blob, that was resting on his shoulder. "Ino fell asleep, out boredom…" The blond drooped as he too plopped on the other side of the Deer lover. "So I'm really late." Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he shoved Ino off his shoulder, waking her up in the process.

The delirious platinum blond gave a blank look, as she scanned the room for the source of her disturbance. Only to find her fellow blonde avoiding her gaze. "Your lucky they haven't called yet, you know that." Naruto nodded, after all he would be an idiot no to.

What Ino was scary when she got mad!

Watching the seen the Nara grumbled to himself, "Troublesome blond's" however it appeared he had said it a little too loud, as he was knocked back into the couch. Two matching shoe prints displayed valiantly on the Deer lovers face, groaning in an undecipherable gurgle as he sunk further into the couch.

The room descended into silence, as the two blondes put their shoes back on. But soon they were sinking back into the comfy couch. "So…" Ino drawled, "Do you have yours?" Naruto nodded, his breath hitching slightly as he parted his usual get up to reveal a chain link necklace.

A circular pendant spinning like a gyroscope, on one side the swirl of the Uzumaki clan, and on the other the several tribal marks that made up the namikaze clan symbol. The entire pendant made from black crystal, as he slipped back into his shirt. Looking closer you could see similar Piece of jewelry on both of the Uzumaki's companions.

The Symbol of the Nara clan, hanging limply around Shikamaru's neck, made from the same crystal.

A choker around Ino's neck, prominently displaying the well polished Yamanaka clan symbol.

In all reality they were more than just, sentimental pieces. A deal had been struck with the kingdoms, so that pillar was still considered a country. The necklaces functioned as a sort of passport, their birthdays names and other essentials had been installed in the crystals of the necklace. It along with the knowledge protection act gave them the right to refuse to give any information to any of the kingdoms, and all other rights granted to a citizen of remnant.

But they were still technically Citizens of Pillar, meaning they had a bunch of small bonuses, however it also made life for those of them who chose to stay in touch with society, slightly -sometimes epicly- harder.

It was the main reason they were having so much trouble enroll in beacon.

The reason they needed it at the moment however was to gain access to a certain blocked off area in the vale graveyard. Today was the day the leviathan had struck, killing millions. Despite this they were going to have to hurry, they had meeting scheduled with the headmaster for beacon in a little over three hours after all.

Slowly they each stood, up and straightened their clothes.

They had to look nice, if they were going to be talking to their old friends after all. Each step down the hall felt like they were walking to their graves, even as the door slid shut hissing as the locks activated.

* * *

Two hours later they stumbled back into the Cave house, none of them in good condition. Ino's mascara, had run down the side of her face, Her platinum hair frazzled and unkempt. Shikamaru looked like he hadn't slept for days, baggy eyes and twitchy fingers made him look like he had just escaped the mental asylum.

Naruto was by far the best, no stranger to loss he only had a few tear marks trailing down his face, and a glazed look in his eye's that made you think he hadn't had a very good nights sleep. Each of them drifted off into different area's of the cave home.

Naruto went and laid down in the hammock he had set up in the cave, simply staring up at the star like ceiling. Ino Had retreated to the living room, diving into several medical books as she studied for her field medic license.

Shikamaru, had climbed his way down into the large cave clearing, simply sitting amongst the white deer, basking in their presence, as he laid down in the blue trees forgetting the world around him. At this rate no one could blame them as they wallowed momentarily in their grief handling it in their own ways.

None of them were concerned when their scrolls notified them that the Headmaster had moved the meeting to the next day, something having apparently come up in the busy man's schedule. If anything they were relieved.

No one in the trio, was in good enough shape, or in possession of enough energy to make an appearance as the grimm hunters that day.

* * *

Roman Torchwick knew his plan was risky, heck it was plain suicidal!

One slip and he would be A) in prison Or B) Dieing slowly on a cold floor… But he-they wanted out. Cinder fall was messing with things far beyond her own understanding, and he would be damned if he let her drag Her drag both Himself and Neo down with her.

By himself Roman wasn't much of problem, even with his amazing skill as a thief was but a fly for that woman to swat at. Annoying for a while but eventually ignored for more important problems. But if Neo left along side him... Well things got much more... Messy.

And it was for that specific reason that he crushed the small amount of anxiety the was bubbling in his chest as he did his best to ignore the, constant chime the gears beneath his feet made constantly.

The beep of the elevator, alerted him to his company as he twirled melodic cudgel, turning around he was met with the wide eyes of Beacons academy's headmaster. Ozpin readied his cane only for it to be swiped out of hand. Oh how roman loved his semblance! "Now now Ozzy we wouldn't want to end the game before it's started now would we?" Roman remarked as he played with Ozpin's favored weapon. Gesturing for the man to sit down the thief continued to play with the headmaster's cane. A mock innocent smile on his face, "Come now Ozzy boy I don't bite."

For some strange reason Ozpin couldn't help but mumble the age old quote under his breath. "Said the spider to the fly."


	11. Wolves Gathering

Professor Ozpin, was sitting in his office, the gears making wrenching sounds that would usually relax the gray haired man. Tapping his cane in the thought the man took a sip from his beloved mug. But even the heavenly goodness that was coffee refused to calm his frazzled nerves.

Roman's… what should he call it? Visit? Yes Roman's visit had been quite… enlightening? Yes that fit, if only barely. Despite what the public might have though the headmaster was well acquainted with the orange haired thief, once you have even called them friends. But that time had long passed, so imagine his surprise when the master thief showed up on his doorstep. If tf the thief was to be trusted things in remnant would be getting bleak, if he couldn't find a way to fix the problem.

But that was only if the man could be trusted, something the silver haired headmaster couldn't honestly say. Even if their was a small part of him that wanted to for old times sake. But Roman Torchwick had long forfeited any comradery between them. But that still raised the question of why the man had come to him. Why not James or even Glynda, chances were-no matter how unbelievable-they would have been much more willing to listen. Waving those thoughts off he activated the holoscreen installed on his desk.

Directed his attention, towards his future meeting with these Grimm hunters. He had moved the date for their meeting another two weeks in time. A week and a half had already passed since then, and he had yet to lose any of his excitement. He was meeting what seemed to be the peak of the next generation. They were from what he could tell, Highly skilled and well funded. If he could get them to reveal even a shred of information, on any of their skill or technology he would be a very happy man.

Lost in thought the great huntsman was jolted from the confines of his mind by a loud beeping noise coming from one his holo screens. Turning head the silver haired man brought the alert on screen, the entire panel flashing a bright red. The age old man's eyes widened comically as he forced himself to his feet his hands blurring over the screen as he smashed through the needed programs and brought the mic up to his lips.

'Looks like thing will be picking up much faster than predicted'

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his living room, sitting on the floor in front of his couch so he was level with the coffee table. His couch being a large L shaped leather couch that was shoved up to the walls. A rather nice coffee table nestled right in the center of the L making for easy reach. The blond was currently leaning over his gauntlet a screwdriver in hand as he tinkered with it. His tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth, a maroon shirt draped over his chest along with a pair of tan cargo pants, and white socks. Sitting in a criss-cross as he leaned over closer, glancing toward a scroll that was propped up on the table and connected to his gauntlet.

Words racing over it fast enough that most people would be completely unable to understand them. Heck the only person other he'd found that was able to keep up with the speed was the young deer lover and he was much to lazy to actually use it.

Another scroll was was propped up in such a way that it would be within the corner of his eye. The screen was entirely black with the exception of underscore flashing a radioactive green. Propped up behind the blond was a lazy Ino, flipping through a magazine of some sort, her feet propped up on the coffee table. The room was filled with only the sound of metal meeting metal, and Naruto's Idle humming. The Koala faunus licked her finger, and turned the page of her magazine, only to look up when the doorbell rang.

Seeing that her fellow blond wasn't going to answer the door, she stood up and put her magazine down. Her feet padding softly against the carpet as she opened the magnetically sealed door. Only to smile when she saw a box lying just outside the door. She only grew more ecstatic when she saw the sender. Running back inside the girl cheered "it's finally here! It's finally here!" over and over as she approached the place she was reading her magazine.

The sunny blond however had to hold in a face palm when he saw the box was from the "Unusual Candy Emporium" in southern Vacou. He was practically struggling to keep a blank face when she ripped the box open and pulled out several bags labeled "Eucalyptus flavored Loli Pops"

Naruto sighed and returned back to his gauntlet. It was poor choice of Irony that the Koala faunus even liked eucalyptus. It was truly chance that the girl like the stuff since most Koala faunus actually tended to dislike eucalyptus all together. His attention was once more taken away from his pet project when the scroll with the blinking underscore beeped.

Scanning the scroll he found himself smiling when he saw what it was.

 _Scarlet: That does it the program is completely installed, all though I do recommend calibrating it before using it._

Rolling his eyes the prankster king from hell simply brought up his wrist, causing it to project a keyboard. Typing his message through the keyboard.

 _Swirly-Swirl: One time! I forgot to calibrate it one time! Are you never going to let me forget it?_

Disconnecting the cable from the gauntlet he slipped it back onto his left arm. Tapping a few buttons on his wrist scroll, the blond initiated the calibration sequence. The Gauntlet Promptly Expanded to its uniform oval shape, the cylinder that went around his forearm cycling through each slot that would typically hold dust crystals. The oval shaped shield expanded once more, as for section of the oval slid away with only the center remaining unmoved. Giving it an awkward shuriken like shape. The newly revealed section flashed green before it returned to it's gauntlet state with its now signature hissing sound. Checking the scroll he found scarlet's newest message.

 _Scarlet: Nope, never!_

 _Scarlet: Chao!_

Giving an exasperated sigh the prankster leaned against his couch. Prying his legs out from underneath him the blond sighed in relief as the blood once more rushed into his legs. Ignoring Ino as she tore into her eucalyptus flavored candy like a ravenous wolf. Closing his eyes the blond sank into the foot of the couch, mental exhaustion catching up with him.

Ino Pulled open the bag of lollipops, sticking one in her mouth as she hummed contentedly mimicking her fellow blond as she to allowed herself to be enveloped in the comfortable couch. The two of them sat their for who knows how long, a welcoming silence invading their senses. It was only when the sound of a door sliding open and the standard Nara Cures echoed out did either look up again.

The nara padded into the room wearing a simple black shirt and jeans. However in his hand was the standard orange gripped sword wrapped in black athletic tape, and black sheath of Naruto's favored weapon. The nara passed the coffee table, throwing the weapon in a nara like manner over the table and into the blondes hands. The prankster didn't even notice as the Young deer sat on his left, the yamanaka having already taken his right.

The swirl was rubbing his precious up against his cheek, his mouth moving as if whispering sweet nothings to the blade. Rubbing his cheek against the cold leather of the sheath, the blond was brought out of his romance when the nara set a large box on the table. It was a simple black box about the size of a small cooler.

The uzumaki put flux down on the table, and opened the velcro that was holding the box closed. Inside were several smaller black rectangles, each of them around an inch thick with ten silver studs inserted in each rectangle. "And these are what shika?" the cloud watcher sighed, taking out one the studs it was revealed to be a small cylinder the was about an inch long, and wasn't even as wide as the tip of his pinky finger. Twister the top of the cylinder caused it to glow blue before it was lengthened into the shape of standard arrow.

"The world first hardlight arrows." shrugged the Nara. "Now that I've gotten that out of the way, Ino why are you in your pajamas?" Inquired the lazy pineapple. Naruto blinked, in surprise before turning to see that the Yamanaka was still in her pajamas. Which consisted of rabbit themed cotton bottoms and a purple tank top. "I'm gonna have to side with Shika on this one Ino." The platinum blond pouted, glaring at the two boys. "What I'm having a lazy day is that so strange." The males of the room nodded in unison, only for the lazier of the duo to get a pillow in the face.

Naruto laughed, as he looked at the Nara only for his amusement to be cut short when he was hit with one as well. When they looked back to their female companion they blanched when they found her curled up in a ball, a cloud over head mumbling incoherently. They did however manage to catch a mumbled . "You weren't suppose to say yes."

It was few minutes of silence later that the trio burst out into laughter. Even Shikamaru managed to gather the energy to laugh. "Do…" The Yamanaka started only to hesitate, taking a deep breath she let out a sigh. "Do you think they're proud of us?" The lively atmosphere faltered but managed to bare the wave of negative emotions they had given out. "Well knowing Choji, I'd assume he was disappointed that we haven't taken up his love of Barbecue chips." The Remnants of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio couldn't withhold their amusement. Ino failed to restrain a girlish giggle, while Shika gave an amused scoff.

Tears streamed from the fem fatale's face, "Yeah" her voice all choked up, "That sounds like him." The shogi player sighed, "Knowing my troublesome family, my mom's probably beating dad over the head fro being lazy again." Tears peaked at the corner of his eyes, as he let out a mournful chuckle. "What about you Naruto?" Asked the Yamanaka. Naruto frowned… "I don't know… My dad I weren't exactly close, Mom went missing day after I was born… and Kakashi… well I'm waiting for him to get off his lazy ass and tell me." The Happy atmosphere returned at that thought.

"Yep." chuckled the nara, "The troublesome guy needs to get an alarm clock or something, cause he's really late this time." Sighed Shikamaru, comfortable silence reigning over the room. He didn't know how long they sat there, lost in thought and simply happy to be in the presence of friends. But the blond was happy they did.

Before their thoughts were disturbed by the large tv turning on all on it's own. Their scrolls emitting a loud beeping sound as a picture of a middle aged man, appeared on screen. His hair was silver, a pair of spectacles on his nose, and a green cowl with some sort of symbol around his neck. His unzipped suit, covering a buttoned vest and a green shirt. A cane in his hands as he held it in front of him.

"Ozpin?" the Uzumaki muttered in confusion.

The silver haired man coughed into his hand clearing his throat. "Today a signal academy field trip went to the City of Obex. Approximately four second ago I received a distress signal from this group, they have sent a warning that their is a Grimm hoard heading straight for the town. The Hoard has been registered as a class five emergency, and has been estimated to be only four hours away from the city." The headmaster paused and swallowed down his own anxiety. "As many of you have realized, Obex is a four and a half hour trip by bullhead and as such any reinforcements would arrive mere minutes after the hoard." All three of the teenagers winced, arriving after a group of Grimm wasn't a good thing, even if it was only a few second.

"Thankfully with the recent advancements, of both Lavender-company, and the Schnee corporation, that time had been cut down to an extremely uncomfortable 2 hours and 45 minutes instead. Every hunter within three hundred miles of Obex is heading their now, to help with the evacuation along with the older years of signal." The man paused. " The town Obex has a population of three thousand, and a limited number of bullheads, should you choose to volunteer… be prepared to weather the storm as the bullhead that are going to be taking you there will be leaving with a full load of civilians." The man let out a sigh. "The job of volunteers will be to minimize the damage the Grimm may cause. It is very unlikely the walls of Obex will fall, however chances are that many of the volunteers will not be returning. If you choose to not volunteer no one will fault you, however for those of you who are already giving up. Those of you who are standing on the fence between cowering and fighting…" The camera zoomed in on the headmaster's face, as he raised an eyebrow. "Are you prepared to go quietly, to fade into history as nothing more than a footnote?"

"Anyone older than fifteen may volunteer, all volunteers should be at the eastern sky-dock with all necessary equipment in approximately 1 hour. That is all." the screen faded from existence, all of vale seemingly frozen in silence before the world started to move.

The trio rushed back into their rooms clothes and equipment flying around them as they shoved on their standard battle clothes, with a few new additions. The main one being the black utility jacket over Naruto's normal maroon shirt, his gauntlet having been slipped over the coat sleeve. The same pair of cargo pants and a set of red sneakers. A belt with several of the rectangular arrow boxes attached crossing over his chest, and both Ivory and Flux on his back. Ino had changed into a form fitting purple T-shirt, a pair of black pants and a purple and white winter coat.

A White back pack with a first aid symbol on the back, along with her weapon in it storage form by her hip. Her small white Grimm bone dagger, sheathed in a thigh holster on her right leg. A Purple fanny pack hanging on her back.

Shikamaru on the other hand was wearing a simple black summer jacket, with a few extra pockets, covering a gray shirt and a set of black slacks. His weapon sheathed in a hidden pocket of his coat. Other than that the only notable thing was the Nara symbol on the back of his jacket.

The blond duo glared at the Nara, "Shika your semblance is bullshit." sighed the holder of the lavender eyes. The Nara just rolled his eyes, as he reached into the shadows of his coat pulling out three plates with the symbol of swirly leaf, etched into them. The hyperactive knucklehead took one and slapped onto his shoulder. Against all reason the plate stuck, his fellow survivors rolling their eyes as they did the same with far less fanfare.

Shaking her head Ino turned to Shikamaru, "You called Ebisu yet?" Nodding in confirmation the Nara spoke "Yeah everything's set up." Reaching down the golden blond pulled up a black duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Well if we're all packed let's head out."

Exiting the house the door hissing behind them, as the magnetic locks were frozen in place. Little did they know it would be at least another 98 hours before they saw it again.

* * *

Weiss Schnee didn't really know why, winter insisted on staying in vale for another two weeks. When ever she asked her older sister she would clam up, and simply say if she succeeded the Schnee dust company would most definitely profit.

It went on that way for almost an entire week before she'd suddenly come home a bit more… subdued. Asking again her sister had blown up at her… and Weiss hadn't asked since. But that really didn't matter at the moment. Right now she was walking alongside her sister to offer any help they could to the evacuation effort.

Most people didn't think that this was that big of a deal, after all what was the point in sending a bunch of people to protect an empty town? Others however had been able to read between the lines. Even with the extra help by the time the Grimm arrived there would several hundred people still stuck their. As such it was the volunteers jobs to minimize the damages, or in other words, prevent any casualties. Both of the siblings had signed up as volunteers and they were both doing their best to get as many resources to Obex as possible.

If only things were that simple.


End file.
